Konoha, a battle covered in blood
by Naeura
Summary: Konoha is no longer what it used to be. A new regime has been placed by a hostile takeover. How will everyone cope? How will everyone survive? The village is no longer hidden in the leaves. Now it is covered in blood. Rated M for later chapters that may contain some murder or triggers. Please read with caution.
1. the silent battle

It had been one hell of a week for Sakura Haruno. 13-hour shifts back to back with an hour of sleep between them for the last week. She felt like the walking dead, could barely keep her eyes open. She was on her way home for the first time in a week. The hospital was keeping her very busy after she had been ratified as a doctor in her own right. There had been a raging party that Tsunade and Kakashi had thrown her when she had heard the news. Everyone had been there, well everyone but Sasuke had been there but his location was still unknown at the moment. They had been looking everywhere for him since he had left the village three years ago. Three years had changed a lot of things for her, and now she just wanted her family back together. Sakura had lost her blood family in the attack that killed the third Hokage. The house they had been living had been crushed with her family inside of it. So now Sakura was just like Naruto and Sasuke. Her only family was the one she had chosen. Which is not a bad thing, genially the family that is chosen is a family for life.

Walking home slowly, Sakura didn't notice much of anything. So, focused on getting home and sleeping. She grabbed Raman on her way home and placed it on the counter. The broth smelled divine. Knowing it would be delicious she sat down and turned on her tv to eat. Half an hour later she was passed out on her couch as the tv played an indiscernible movie. She was dead to the world, at least most of it.

Not long after she fell asleep, some shadows began slipping through the village. At first just a few, then slowly more. Ninja creeping from all sides, taking down civilians and militia alike. Any and all who got in their way. Slowly Sakura began to notice as she slept that there were chakra signatures nearby that she didn't know. She began to slowly wake, only to hear the door to her home open quietly. Someone was stupid enough to try and break into her home. Whoever it was would soon learn that they had just made the worst decision of their life.

The unknown ninja slowly inched their way up on Sakura as she pretended to remain asleep. Holding out a syringe full of liquid they made their final descent onto her only to watch as her eyes flew open and she launched into attack mode. Sakura grabbed the offending ninja's arm and sent them flying into the nearest wall of her home. Several picture frames hit the ground upon the impact of the body. The unknown ninja did not move after the hit and Sakura calmly walked toward her victim only to notice that it was no human. It was a puppet. She knew how puppets worked by watching Kankuro during the chunin exams. The string master had to be somewhere nearby. They probably sent in the puppet to see what the situation was.

"I need to get to Tsunade and tell her what's happened here." She said as she grabbed her shoes, tossed them on and ran out of her home.

She would deal with the puppet master later. His puppet was in several pieces and would have been unusable at the moment without major repair. She ran through the streets, noticing that it was oddly quiet. Even though it was late at night, Konoha usually had plenty of nightlife until the small hours of the morning. It was then that she saw the first bodies, it was a mother and child. The mother lay on top of the child in an attempt to protect the child from whatever was killing them. The child still clutching close a small grey bunny. The bunny was now stained with the most awful shade of red. It's grey fur slowly changing with every minute. Sakura checked for pulses and found that the shield was still alive. The mother had long since gone cold.

She checked the extent of the child's injury's and found that while there were a few scrapes and bruises, there was nothing that would keep her from moving the child and she checked how far she was from the hospital. Three miles stood between her and the hospital. The child was out cold and would likely remain that way for a long time, it would be an easy matter to leave the child there and many would think them dead. However, Sakura also knew that Naruto's apartment was only a block away and that he would be able to take the kid to safety as well. She gathered the child in her arms and ran toward Naruto's apartment and kicked his door in.

As usual, the place was an absolute mess. Naruto was either always away training or was simply too lazy to clean it up himself. She laid the kid on Naruto's couch and went to wake the ninja who she could hear snoring before she even opened the door.

"Naruto! Wake up! There are intruders in the village!" She yelled as she kicked him awake.

"What? Sakura? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Intruders in the village. Get the freak up!"

"I'm up. I'm up. Let me get dressed real quick."

"I'll be right outside. I have something I need you to do." Sakura said as she left his bedroom.

It took Naruto a few minutes to get dressed. Sakura simply explained that he needed to take the boy to the hospital on his way into the Hokage tower. Lady Tsunade should have already been there. If she had ever left. She watched Naruto run out of his apartment with the kid and off toward the hospital. She grabbed all of Naruto's bandages and ran out herself. A lone half red bunny lay forgotten on Naruto's couch.

Running through the streets, there were more bodies littered though them. Sakura stopped to check each one she found to see if they were dead or alive. Most were the first of the two. Whatever was in Konoha, it was out for blood. She was also attacked several times by many other puppets on her way to Hokage tower. By the time she reached there, Naruto was already there as were many other ninjas of high ranking. Tsunade was already well into her speech and was dismissing everyone to find out what was in the village.

"Lady Tsunade. I'm headed to the hospital. I just needed your store of bandages so I can get moving." Sakura said as she went to the cabinet.

Tsunade kept a huge cabinet full of medical supplies that anyone could use if need be. Sakura began grabbing everything she could get her hands on and looked at her teacher. She was standing in front of the large window behind her desk. Looking agitated as anything. Sakura walked over to her and placed her hand on Tsunade shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will figure this out. Come with me to the hospital. We have work to do." Sakura said as she tossed her a few balls of bandages.

"Your right. I just am worrying for my people. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital was complete chaos. Blood everywhere. Nurses and doctors literally running from room to room to help take care of the patients that did survive their attacks. Sakura jumped into action immediately and threw on a lab coat that was laying in a nearby room. Taking care of patients that were bloody and crying and screaming in agony for hours was taking a toll on Sakura. She had been at it for six hours and needed a small break. She let the others know and walked into a room that was covered in blood from many different people and grabbed a bite from the vending machine that was in it. They had started taking patients in even the doctor's lounge because there were so many. Grabbing her food, she sat at the table, not caring that she sat in a puddle of blood because she was already covered in it. She ate quickly to get back even faster. Failing to realize that she was in danger, she was just too tired.

As she sat there eating, she failed to notice the encroaching shadow. A man stood there, black cape with red flames covered in blood. As he drew closer, he pulled out a wet cloth and grabbed her. Tossing the cloth over her nose and holding her covered until she passed out. It didn't take long in her tired state. He then picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and stalked off.


	2. the new regime

**Hey guys! I hope you will like my new story. I got this idea and just had to write it out. I was not intending to start another story until my first one the day the world stood still was done. I just couldn't get it out of my head. For those who are new to my writing. Check out my other story. It doesn't disappoint though its dose has a slow burn to start. I am open to figuring out how I can better capture readers so if you have any ideas feel free to lay em on me. Thanks, and enjoy the next chapter in Konoha a battle covered in blood. Also, I don't own Naruto. Wish I did.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darkness. That was what greeted Sakura as she woke. Darkness as well as a very massive headache. One of the ones that just make you wish you were dead. Sakura went to reach her hand up to her head only to find that she was unable to do so. Her arms were bound to whatever apparatus it was that she was laying on. It was hard and cold and she could hear the chains attached to her hands clink with every move that she made. Also knowing that she had now lost any element of surprise that she'd had. Her clinking would have alerted any guard that was near to the fact that she was awake. She was completely unable to access any of her chakra. So, with that knowledge, she would wait. Head pounding until they came for her.

It would seem like days before she heard anything else other than her own clinking. The sound of footsteps was heard lightly at first. Almost as though she was imagining them. She knew they were real when they stopped being so soft and were getting steadily louder, as well as closer to her. She prepared her self for everything she could think of to come next. Hearing a rusty door screech open with an ear-piercing scream, her heart began to race.

"Sakura. I know you're awake. Do not fight us. I don't wish to harm you any more than you already are. Come quietly. Nod if you understand." A voice cut through the silence of her life.

It was then that she realized that she was also unable to talk as well as use her chakra. She nodded her head to say that she did understand and felt hands remove her cuffs and helped her up to her feet. She felt the tie around her eyes being unknotted and the fabric fell away from her eyes. Light assaulted her vison as the fabric fell from her sight. She was in the holding cells that sat below the kage tower. It was reserved for war criminals and traitors alike. That would be why she had no control of chakra. These cells were designed to hold anyone. Even the ninja populous could be held in these cells. There was something built into the cells that disallowed the use of chakra.

"Walk." Was all the man behind her said before he shoved her forward.

After the push, she noticed that there were three others of them to escort her. As soon as she stepped out of the door, she felt her chakra return to her. She looked around herself and realized that even though she had her chakra she would never win the battle. There were four of them against her one. She could take on one maybe if she was feeling lucky. There was no way for her to take out four. So, she instead walked. There was no sense in putting up any kind of a fight at the moment when being docile would get her far further. She needed to know what was going on. Being docile would get her more information, or at least not killed. They weren't going to kill her unless they had to. The fact that they had captured her instead of slitting her neck immediately as they had done to many other ninjas.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and understood it would help lead her where it was that she needed to go. She followed the silent orders given by the hand. Following the tunnels up into the open air of the village. She could smell the metallic tinge of death on the air as she breathed. It was dark out, but she could see all of the bodies lying across the ground. She then felt the hand stop her. Standing in the middle of the square was Tsunade, her teacher, and Hokage. She wanted to run to her and make sure she was okay. Near her was a passed-out Naruto being held by a very battered Kakashi. She looked further down the line and saw many familiar faces. Ino, choji, and so many others. Hinata was near to Naruto covering his burns with creams. Everyone was in a varied state of battle-worn. Covered in bruises and blood.

"Sakura. Good of you to join us. Place her there with the others." A shadowed figure pointed.

She was then pushed forward and sat with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Sensei. What's going on?" She asked before she felt the shackles on her wrists.

"There's been a takeover. The Akatsuki have taken over Konoha. What we are all doing here I have no idea." Kakashi said as he pulled Naruto closer. "He fought as hard as he could, but in the end, it was him against them all. It wasn't long until he was done. They kept him alive though."

"I see. They got me easy. Freaking cloth covered with chloroform. I had just gotten out of over 45 hours of work with no break. I couldn't hold myself up much less fight." Sakura said as she looked at her hands.

"It's not your fault. I saw you walking out of the hospital last night. You were like the walking dead. I followed you home just to make sure you got there. Looks like whatever this is starting." Kakashi motioned with his head.

Indeed, it was. The shadowed figure had just stepped out of the shadows and was visible to all. Standing there was none other than Itachi Uchiha. Several other members seemed to be reporting to him. One with blonde hair in a high ponytail much like Ino's, one with blue skin, another had black hair and seemed to sit a little lower to the ground than he should have based on his build. They all faced forward and grabbed hold of Tsunade.

"You have a choice. Name Itachi the next Hokage or we will start slaughtering your ninja one by one. We will start with your pupils first. That pink-haired one looks delicious." The blue-skinned one said as he grabbed Sakura up to her feet.

"Stop. You don't have to do this." Was all Tsunade said as she looked at Sakura.

"Do what you need to, to make it stop then." Was the verbal response she gained. "Kisame."

The one now known as Kisame pulled Sakura to him. Holding her to his body with his left arm with a kunai placed right at her jugular. If severed, she would bleed out in seconds. It was the one thing that not even Tsunade herself would be able to stop. The cold steel held her in place against the man.

"FINE! I'll do it. Just don't hurt anyone else." Tsunade shouted at them.

The smirk that graced the faces of the criminals was worth its own set of villainy rules. They gave her a sheet of paper that would make the declaration legally binding and she signed it in her blood. Itachi Followed suet and Sakura watched as the sun rose in the village as Itachi place the Hokage hat on his head. The light illuminating the changes. The village would never be the same.

The blade lowered from her neck and she could see the sliver was cut with a line of blood. The red a stark contrast to the silver. She was pushed forward into the crowd of members who then held on to her arms. They held her in place as Itachi walked closer to her.

"I'll keep you as collateral to make sure that everyone here behaves. You are the commonality between everyone here. They all love and look to you for leadership. You will stay by my side for now. Take her back to the cell while everything is set." Itachi said as he stepped out. "As for the rest of you, you now work for me. Go home and report first thing in the morning to receive your orders."

After everyone had filed out from the courtyard, Sakura fell to her knees Infront of the men that surrounded her. "What do you want from me?" She panted.

"You will serve me and the others. For now, you will return to the cell that you were brought from. I will come for you when its time. Enjoy your time while you have it." Itachi said darkly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIts some short chapters for now. Once I have more time I will be able to write them. I just got a new job and classes are starting. This is no excuse, just letting y'all know whats going on.**


	3. The beginning of a New Day

**I'm back with a new chapter! I love the fact that so many people are enjoying my story! Special love to my adders!**

**Ladikourtney**

**Nikki Root**

**Rose Huynh**

**SilverSeraph82**

**Selahmcdaniels**

**I am glad you enjoyed my story enough to want more. Without further ado. We move onto the next chapter. Still, don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was flung into her cell summarily and without any care. She flipped and caught herself against a wall. The cold bit into her back and she looked at the men who had escorted her back from the worst experience she had ever had in her life. She had watched as those who were closest to her were threatened. The men simply stood there and looked at her. She could see the hunger in their eyes and yet they made no move.

"Are you simply going to stand there?" Sakura asked them.

"We are here to make sure you behave as well as to make sure there are no rescue attempts. Sit down and shut up. Itachi is having a house built to contain you at his side. We won't hurt you unless prompted to. Don't do anything stupid and you won't have anything to fear from us. Understand?" Sasori said as he sat on the bench outside of her cell.

"Fine. I'm hungry though. I haven't eaten in literal days." Sakura said as she sat on the bed. "And is there any way I can get some medical texts in here? I got a feeling I am going to be stuck here for a while and I hate being bored. It would be even better if I could get the medical files from my desk. I've got a crap ton of work to do."

"I'll ask Itachi on the files and books. The food though will be a problem. I've got a few food pills you can have." Kisame said as he tossed her the box half full with a few pills.

"Why will that be a problem?" Sakura asked as she snacked down the pills that tasted like death.

"Neither of us knows how to cook and there are no restaurants open at the moment." Sasori chimed in as he polished his puppets.

"fine. How about this? You take me to a kitchen; I will cook the food. I will even make enough for both of you. Deal?" Sakura said as she got up.

"I'm sorry but no. Eat those pills for now. Then I would settle down for the night. Your right about being here for a long time." Sasori answered as he settled in.

"He right Pinkie. Your done making choices. Now you belong to the Akatsuki and we make the rules." Kisame agreed.

Sakura sat back down on the bed and sighed. She would not be getting any food tonight. She would have to ride it out like normal. Except for this time, she did not have anything to put her mind at ease so it would be a long rest of the night. Who knows when the Akatsuki would wake and even when they would get around to her? She laid back down and fell asleep within minutes.

Several hours passed while she slept. She was so tired.

"Yo Pinkie! Up! Itachi has called for you." Kisame's shrill voice cut through her sleep.

She felt hands grab her roughly and shake her awake. Her arms flew up and she knocked Kisame aside. Next thing she knew, she was against the wall and Sasori was holding her up by her neck.

"I would not have done that if I were you. You need to submit. Do you understand?" Sasori said as he slammed her into the wall a second time.

The rough abrasiveness of the wall cut into her skin and left patches of blood on the wall as she slid down it. She was dazed and her head now hurt.

"I know. I'm sorry. Look. I am just not a morning person. I'm up." She said as she gripped her head.

"Good. Get moving."

Sakura picked herself up from the ground and stumbled out of her cell. She was led by the two men who were then joined by four others. She was taken through her village. The daylight making it easy to see the carnage of what was left. Buildings in ruin and blood filling the streets. Bodies lay here and there, covered hastily with sheets of every color, also stained with blood. The smell of it was overpowering and it choked Sakura to her very core. She was led through the streets, streets that she had roamed freely as early as yesterday on her way home. Now she was a prisoner in her village. With no power of her own. She was led up the steps of the Hokage tower and into an office that she had been in her whole career as a medic-nin and even before that. Itachi sat at the desk. Papers piled high.

"Sakura. I'm glad you're here. I need help going over these documents to best place my new assets. You're the best person for the job." Itachi gestured to the load of mission scrolls and the pile of papers next to him.

"No. I refuse to help you." Sakura spat venomously.

"Sakura. You have two choices in my world. Do you know what they are?" Itachi said as he stood up and walked around the desk. "You can either be my assistant," he said as he grabbed her chin and held it in his grasp. Pulling her face up to his, " You can be my whore."

Sakura's eyes widened at the phrase. There is no way he would.

"Do not tempt me, girl. I will just as soon bed you over that desk and screw you till your raw as I would using your brain to place your comrades in safer. It's your choice. Now. What will it be?" Itachi's cold voice cut through her.

There was no emotion other than placidity. No hint of anything to make her think he wouldn't do it. The threat was real. She swallowed her pride and sat at her desk and began to look through the scrolls. They were all relatively easy missions. She easily assigned the best ninja to a mission and closed the scrolls. Most of the day had passed with relative silence. Other than the occasional beckoning and the occasional need to move the assigned scrolls to another location as they piled up. Soon enough it was evening, and Sakura had now gone a full 3 days without eating much of anything. She popped the last of the food pills given to her and continued her work.

"Sakura." Itachi's voice cut like a knife making her jump and drop the scroll she was reading, it landing with a resounding thunk.

"What." She said crankily.

"How long has it been since you last ate?"

"A few days. I've gone longer without food. As many times as Tsunade- Shisu has gotten behind in the paperwork, I've gone weeks without." Sakura replied as she picked up the scroll.

"Hm." Was his only reply as he went back to his work.

A few more hours later greeted the working couple with a light knock. Kakashi stuck his head into the office and silently walked to stand in front of the desk that held Sakura. He was motioned away by Itachi who held out a scroll to him.

"Your next mission. Also, bring us something to eat. We have been here all day and will likely be here all night." Itachi ordered the silvered hair ninja.

"Sakura? Anything in particular?" Kakashi asked.

"Hibachi sounds good right now. Bring me the Naruto sized one?" She asked as she dropped another scroll into the finished pile.

"Yeah. Will do. I'll be back soon."

And with that, he was gone.

"Sakura. Come here."

She got up and walked over to him. Without warning, he swooped his arm underneath her legs and pulled into his lap. His breath tickling her ear as she landed.

"Don't let that happen again. Remember. I make the rules. You follow them." He said as he continued to work with her there on his lap.

"Put me down…." She started to shout, a look from Itachi breaking her focus "…. Please?"

"For now, you stay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all for now! Have a great rest of November and remember, Halloween is just around the corner! **


	4. The fire stirs

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD IM BACK!**

**I'd like to say that I am so pleased that people are loving the story. I'll say hi to all my new reviewers! **

**41oannao14**

**Aya-Sama3000**

**Willow441988**

**Thank you so much and I hope to please you again with this new chapter. This story has helped with the writer's block I have with the day the world stood still. Major plot point happened and I just didn't know how to come back from it. It was so hard to write a new chapter. Without further ado, On to the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Kakashi came back, he was startled to see Sakura on Itachi's lap. Working over scrolls as he held her. Kakashi coughed and they both looked up. He could see that Sakura was none too pleased with her predicament. He also noticed how Itachi's arm had caged her into him more as soon as Kakashi had opened the door. Itachi had made it impossible for her to even move away from him. Clearly, he wanted her there. He wanted to show off his power to the one-man Sakura had trusted entirely. Make sure that Kakashi knew that Sakura was no longer part of his team.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Itachi said as he looked back at the work at hand.

"I uh…. I brought your food." He said as he held it up.

"Put it over there. You're free to go. Take the top three scrolls with you. They are missions for you and Naruto. Two are yours. You have been re-instated to Anbu Captain as of today. You leave tomorrow." Itachi said as he finished up on his current scroll.

"I've been out of the game for years. I don't think I am the right guy for this." Kakashi said as he grabbed said scrolls.

"Sakura picked you for the mission. Now that Akatsuki has Konoha. Things are running a little different, I let her decide who would be best for this because it was a dangerous mission. Assassination. Take them home and read it over." Itachi said as he stood up, Sakura flying off his lap.

Kakashi's eyes widened and flew to Sakura's Face. Her eyes were downcast. He could tell that she wasn't happy with the choice she had made. She was biting her lower lip. He grabbed the scrolls and started to walk toward her, intent on comforting the girl. He stopped when Itachi's head swung at him, sharingon blazing. He could see that if he kept on his current path that he was likely to get massacred. He stopped and looked at Sakura. She looked scared. He slowly turned and left.

"Sakura. Take a break and eat." Itachi said as he handed her a bento box full of food.

Sakura took it, grateful for her first meal in days and dug in. It was one of the best meals of her life. She had been so hungry. She continued to work over scroll after scroll as she ate. Soon the sun had finished setting and it was long into the night. She was in the middle of one of the last scrolls being assigned as she felt her eyes drop. Not sleeping well and then gorging herself into oblivion had put her into a food coma. She fell asleep over the work she had been tasked to complete. Itachi looked over at her and summoned a clone to take her back to her cell. The room she would be staying in when she moved in with him would be ready in a week until then she would have to stay in her cell when she wasn't working. He had several people working to make something that would help him control her so he wouldn't have to keep her chained up. Letting her run free while still having to serve him would easily make demoralizing the rest of the village less of a task. She is one of their brightest lights, next to Naruto. That is why he chose her, that and she at least was pleasing to look at now. She had grown from when he had last seen her. He smirked, maybe he would do both.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next time Sakura woke, she was back in her cell. She sat up and found that there were a few books on a table beside her, she could see they were texts from her home. She grabbed one and pulled it open, now kept occupied by the texts she barely registered that someone had entered her cell.

"Sakura, time to work. Itachi let you sleep in. Donno why. He had a clone carry you back here. Guess you were tired cause you slept for like 13 hours. Anyway, get up, time to go." Deidara said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"I can walk myself. Let me put the book down and ill be along in a second. Don't worry, I can't go anywhere. Ya know, cell and all." Sakura said as she ripped her arm from his grasp.

She put the book down and washed her face in the sink she had been given. She patted it down with a corner of her blanket and walked out of her cell. Following Deidara and Sasori back to work with Itachi. This day's load had much less to do since they had done the brunt of it all yesterday. They worked in silence for the most part until Itachi's voice cut through the silence.

"Sakura. Come here."

"Give me a sec, I'm just about finished." She replied to him.

"Now."

She got up in a huff and walked over to him. He was looking at her with anger in his eyes.

"What have I told you about not following my directions?" Itachi snarked.

"Look. I'm here. Working on whatever you want me to. I am in no way happy to be here. I am forced here, by you and the others of the organization. I have my own will." Sakura said as she sat across from him.

"You do understand that you can only have two options for working in this village. Which would you rather?" Itachi said as he stood over her.

"I am here, aren't I? I have assigned people missions. I have done everything you asked of me." Sakura said as she got out of the chair, backing away from him.

"Perhaps. I am not happy with your attitude though. It seems to need an adjustment." He said as he followed her track.

She backed away from him as fast as she could. Her back hitting the wall as she ran out of the room. She could see that Itachi was not going to stop.

"Itachi." She panicked.

"Turn around. Hands-on the wall." Itachi ordered.

He watched as she looked at him, eyes wide with fear. He noted that she made no move to follow his orders.

"Turn. You can either do as I tell you and this ends easier for you, or I can really let go. I've been holding back quite a bit. Make your choice." Itachi's cold, and cruel voice cut into her.

He watched as she slowly turned and faced the wall, he hands on it at the side of her head.

"Good girl. Hold them there." Itachi ordered as he grabbed the belt from around his waist.

He heard her whimper and smiled. Knowing he would send her back to her cell in pain, he let it fly. Her cry's as he hit her rear were so satisfying. She had been doing nothing but irritating him since she first walked into his life. He had a specific path for his brother and she was endangering that path. He would break her down so that she was unrecognizable as the powerhouse she once was. She had damn near killed Sasori, a feat that had put her back on his radar. He would break her down till she was nothing but a woman who would be at his beck and call. He let the belt fly until it had cut through the clothing that held her in and he saw a line of red. She had remained in place through it all. He finally stopped when there was enough red that he was satisfied and called for Sasori.

"Sakura, sit on the desk. Sasori, get me some of that poultice that you use when one of us gets hurt." Itachi ordered as he helped her onto his desk. He sat next to her and pulled into his lap; she was incoherent. Barely registering what was happening to her. He pulled what was left of her shorts off and grabbed a rag that Sasori handed him and took it, using the warm moist rag to clean the blood up. Welts covered her rear, blood still flowing freely, he pressed down to stop the blood flow and applied the poultice. He wrapped her up and created a clone.

"Sasori, go to her house and get some clothes for her. Tomorrow is a rest day for her, she will need to bathe and I will be taking her to the hot springs to do so. After you grab the clothes, take this and rent out the bathhouse for a few days." Itachi said as he handed Sasori a pouch of money.

"You're being soft on her."

"No, I'm not. I'm hoping that I can break her mind with a hot-cold strategy. She's strong. We could use her on our side. I am just doing what I need to, to get her on our side. I don't care what I need to do, as long as she follows my orders." Itachi picked Sakura up and tossed her over his shoulder.

He didn't care about the girl he held in his arms, only what she could do for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere unknown, behind a waterfall sat a figure. Watching out with their eyes, a hawk flew behind the water fountain and landed next to them. A small scroll attached to the leg. The figure reached up and took the scroll, unrolling it as they brought it down to eye level.

_"The village has been infiltrated. Your brother has taken over. Come home. She needs your help."_

Eyes red as blood flew open with rage and the paper burned up, the light providing just enough to see a face contorted with rage and eyes that changed to worry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all for now! Let me hear about all about what you think will happen next. I have a very clear line of where I want this story to go, however, I may have a reward in store for anyone who guesses the plot correctly. BYE!**


	5. A new View

Hi guys! It's been a little while since I have written. However, I love the fact that people are enjoying my story. To my new followers, thank you for joining me on this journey through a new story.

Sheraal

Andy01627

Dattebayo28

And

Ethereal88

Thank you so much for reading my story and deciding that you liked it enough to want to get notifications on it. Without too much further ado, on to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up on her stomach, which was weird because she was a side sleeper. She had never been able to get comfortable on her stomach, her boobs had always felt smooshed. She pushed herself up and immediately felt that she was not okay. Her rear, back, and upper thighs hurt like fire. She had felt this one or twice before in her life when her mother had started dating this asshole who beat them both for a few months until Sakura had picked him up and thrown him out of the house. Shinobi should never harm the innocent; it was one of the ninja codes so Sakura had allowed him to rage on her ore than once. However, she also ran on a rule that you only got to make a mistake 2 times, try to make it a third time and she would knock your block off.

Whimpering, she pushed herself up the rest of the way and sat on her cot. She couldn't even remember how it was that she had gotten back into her cell.

"Sakura, don't worry about anything today. Itachi will be along in a few hours to collect you. He is going to take you to a hot spring to wash up and relax now that you have finished the first large set of work that he has slated for you. He wants you to rest up and not do much of anything for the rest of the day." A bag full of clothes was tossed on her bed by a very non-cholent Kisame. "Change your clothes before he gets here, that's all that was requested of you. Also, pack for a weeks' worth of time. That is how long you will be out at the springs. Itachi is going to bring things to work on while you two are there."

"Thanks. I need new clothes. I am very sure that my current ones are shredded from hell. Any chance I can get a bucket of water and a rag? I think I've bled through my bandages." Sakura asked as she stood and started rooting through her bag of new clothes.

"I'll see what I can do. I can see that indeed you have. Your whole back is covered in your own blood. I'll see if Sasori is around to get some ointment from too. Do you want help re-bandaging?" Kisame asked.

"I think I got that part, just need the water and ointment." Sakura smiled at him as he left her alone on her own.

While he was gone, she spent the time unbandaging her backside. She had bled an exuberant amount into her bandages. She could feel the scabs that lined her backside from where Itachi had beaten her. She knew they would scar without proper care and maintenance that she at the moment would not be able to provide. She figured if she healed herself, Itachi would likely just put them back. She heard sloshing behind her and looked to see Kisame with a bucket of water that was steaming.

"I thought that warm water might be more appreciated than cold water. I had it heated up for you." He said as he tossed her a clean rag.

"Thanks. Much appreciated. You're much nicer than I figured you to be." Sakura said as she began to clean herself up.

"Just because I'm a rogue ninja, it does not mean that I need to be unnecessarily mean. I am only an ass when I need to be, which is not now." He said as he sat with his back to her, just outside of the cell.

"I see. Thanks. When is the real asshole going to be along?" Sakura asked as she finished re-bandaging herself up.

"hahaha. Few hours. He's still making preparations to move the base of operations from the tower to the springs you two will be staying. Take a nap, you look like you need it. This cant in any way have been easy for you." Kisame said as he sat back against the cell wall.

"Sounds good. Wake me when he gets here. I don't want to piss him off again. Last time led me to bleed through my clothes." Sakura said as she laid on her side, the blanket pulled up to cover her face.

"Yeah, pissing him off is a bad thing. Most people don't live through it. You being the only 'most', he's killed everyone else that ever made him angry like that. Sleep. You're going to need it."

Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the sound of her own breathing and heart. Soon enough, she was out cold.

It would be many hours before she would wake again, and when she did wake, the world had changed for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A figure ran in the dark, surrounded by the brush of the tree. Sweat had garnered on his brow as he moved. Slowing down, he came up to two other figures. Standing with his nose in his book, Silver hair standing out bright against the backdrop of the forest that he was in. Standing next to him was a face that was for the most part unknown to him, black hair and a pale face.

"Sasuke. Thank you for coming." Kakashi said as he put away the book.

"How did you know where to find me?" Sasuke asked as he leaned back against a tree, the coolness of the bark felt good through his soaked clothes.

"I've been able to find you for years, once you left Orochimaru's care, I let you roam free so long as you didn't turn into an asshole. Anyway, this is Sai. I know you two met briefly a while ago. He was sent on a mission with me because of his connection to root." Kakashi explained.

"I don't give a rat's ass about him. Is she okay?" Sasuke asked, eyes blazing.

"She seems okay… He hasn't hurt her yet. Though he seems to be very attached to her. He is keeping her locked away from everyone else so it's difficult to get intel on her. Her guards are other members of Akatsuki and there is nothing that comes from them. He is using her knowledge of the village and its people to run it, for now. Once he has everything pegged down, who knows what he will do with her." Kakashi told him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It would seem he is interested in more than just her mind. I caught him holding her to his lap while he worked. I think he may be interested in her physically as well. I'm not certain though." Kakashi said as he looked to the ground.

"I've got a plan. Make camp for the night here. It's gonna take some time to explain." Sasuke said as he took out a tree with his fist.

"It's gonna be a long night Sai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sakura woke, she could feel the crust of her cuts cracking. She lay still as she could hear Itachi's low voice talking with Kisame, though she couldn't make out what was being said between the two. Almost as soon as she woke, they stopped talking.

"Sakura, get up and get moving. It's time for work." Itachi said loud enough that it resonated down the hallway.

She sat up and got off her bed, her backside radiating pain as she did so. Grabbing her bag, she walked toward Itachi. He was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting pants and a simple fitted black shirt. He had his own bag, as well as had a small cart that had a few other ninjas with their own bags.

"Why so many?" Sakura asked as she went to get into the cart.

"I am the Hokage, this is my protection squad. Move out, men." Itachi said as he settled next to her.

They bumped along on the road, Sakura feeling her back with every movement of the cart. Itachi watched her as she whimpered repeatedly and kept shifting to get comfortable. He pondered letting her sit in agony, however, that might undo the work he's put into her so far. He needed to be warm at this moment, knowing what he was going to do to her tonight. He pulled her over into his lap and held her there even as she tried to get away from him.

"Stay, it will be easier on your back. I know it still hurts. When we get where we are going, I'll have you fixed up. You deserve a small break as well. I know this hasn't been easy on you, being shuffled around like a piece of meat." Itachi said as he looked to her.

"It hasn't. And yes, it does still hurt quite a bit. You used the buckle which dug in deep." Sakura scolded him.

"It was meant to. I needed to teach you a lesson. You have had far too much leniency from the upbringing you have had. You don't seem to understand that when someone is your boss, regardless of whether or not you like them, you still need to follow the orders given. If you can't learn that, I will have very little reason to keep you around. You do understand what will become of you if I have no real reason to keep you around anymore, don't you?" Itachi said as he emphasized his words with his tongue running along her neck.

She squirmed and tried to push him away, that however only served to aggravate him. He grabbed her arm and yanked it down and behind her back. Holding it there he had the best access to her neck and he began to suck on it. His other hand coming up to cover her mouth so she was unable to make any noise. He had long since cast a genjutsu so than his men would see nothing other than what he wanted them to see and this was one thing he didn't want them to see. No need to rile the men up. Once her mouth was sufficiently covered, he bit down, hard. The taste of her blood, combined with her pained whine he heard when he broke her skin was divine. He lapped at her bruised neck until it stopped bleeding and he finally let her go. She made no move to get away from him and he knew, she was beginning to break. A few more pushes and he would have the perfect weapon at his disposal. His brother will be surprised when he sends her after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all, for now, folks as I have a few new projects that I am working on. So, for now, chapters will be a little shorter and with more time between them! Let me know if you liked my chapter!


	6. will of fire

Updated within a week of each other. My other story just got its first new chapter in months. I apologize that I have been away for so long. Many things have happened that have kept me away. But I am here now and ready to give a new chapter to those who have waited so long. Please let me know what you think as I explore this new world I am creating. There may be a trigger for Rape in this chapter. If not this one then it will be in the next. Please take care when reading. As always. I do not own Naruto. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat there in Itachi's lap as they rode along the road to wherever Itachi was taking her in shock. The infamous Itachi Uchiha had just given her a hell of a hickey as well as bit her neck-deep. She could tell that she would need stitches for it. He had really dug in and it had hurt. She could not fathom what was going on.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"I don't need to explain my actions to you. Your job is to do what I tell you and to do it with a great attitude. While I have been pleased with the work you have done, your attitude needs a very big adjustment. While we are in the springs you will get that adjustment. However, I" he emphasized with pulling her arm back again and lapping at the wound he had created earlier "deem necessary. Do you understand?"

"I….I understand. I'm tired. Can I sleep on the way there?" Sakura asked demurely.

"I am fine with that. Do you need any help getting to sleep? I know it is a bumpy ride and your back may keep you awake." Itachi asked her.

"I might. You don't happen to have my sleeping pills, do you? I know you had my house raided for clothes. Do you know if they grabbed my pills too?" Sakura asked as she looked at him and winced.

"Yes. I had them grab anything of importance such as pills and even made sure to grab your hygiene needs. It's all packed here." He said as he handed her a small silk bag that was a simple navy blue with the Uchiha symbol embroidered in.

Sakura rummaged through the bag and pulled out her pills. They were a mixture of her own design since she often had trouble getting away from her work and to sleep. She grabbed out two pills and took a swing of a canteen given to her by Itachi and waited. Soon enough, her eyes fell closed and she went slack in Itachi's arms. The rest of the ride was uneventful as Sakura slept through it. The men traveling with Itachi began unloading the wagon as soon as they arrived.

"Hokage-sama. Where shall we put the girl and her things?" One man asked as he moved to grab Sakura.

"She will be staying in the Presidential suite with me. Everyone else is to set up on the other side of the compound near the restaurant. Understood?" Itachi said as he handed her off to the man and gave other instructions. "Also, make sure that she is restrained. We can't have her running around and hurting herself even more than she already is."

"Got it, boss. I will make sure that she can't get away." He said as he walked away with Sakura passed out over his shoulder.

It would be hours before Sakura would wake up again and Itachi intended to spend that time getting everything ready in the room that he intended to break Sakura in. He grabbed a few bags and told Kisame to grab the rest. They were full of all the tools that he would need this week. Of course, Sakura would need to be in a workable condition as well so he had pulled Shizune from the hospital duty so that she could watch over Sakura and heal her when needed. He had also had a store of blood pulled for her in case of need. Sakura was going to be the weapon that Itachi used to destroy his brother. He needed her alive for that.

Several hours passed as he set out his tools and got everything ready. Sakura snoring lightly from the bed she had been placed on. Chains sat pooled beside her, attached to both of her wrists and ankles. They were built to prevent her from using most of her chakra. Leaving her just enough to fight a little and to keep her faculties in place. He did not want to fully take it away as to where would the fun be then. He had bought the spa they were staying at so any damage done to the buildings was covered and would be able to be fixed easily. He had also been able to retrofit the suite in that way too. He soon heard a change in her breathing. She was awake. Time to begin.

"Itachi. What's going on?" Sakura asked as she sat up, her chains rattling the whole way.

He watched as she inspected them on her wrists. Dainty things they were. Very thin cuffs and the chains the same way, though they were made of the strongest material known to mankind. She could never break it with the amount of chakra she had. He watched as she tested the attachments and then she sat with her back against the wall. The anger in her eyes made them all the more emerald.

"This is your new home for at least the next week. Kisame send her in." Itachi said as he sat on a plush chair.

Sakura looked to the door and watched as Shizune was pushed into the room. The moment their eyes met the two rushed to meet each other. Only for Sakura to stop abruptly as she reached the end of her line. She stood her ground and simply walked back a few paces till she had enough slack she could hug Shizune. The two hugged briefly and when Shizune pulled back her arms were covered in blood.

"Sakura! Where is this coming from?!" She asked alarmed as she began checking Sakura over.

"It's her back. Heal her up and make sure her vitals are good. I will be leaving for about an hour to give everyone marching orders for the next day or two. When I get back, I expect a full report. I have had her medical files brought here for you. She needs to be ready for pretty much anything, understood?" Itachi said as he got up and grabbed a folder.

"I understand." Was Shizune's response to the order.

Itachi walked out and left Shizune alone with Sakura. He could already see that this would be a good match for her healer. She was concerned about Sakura and would go to the end of the world and back to take care of her. Sakura was in good hands.

-INSIDE THE ROOM-

"What happened Sakura? Why are you covered in blood?" She asked as she began to peel Sakura's blood-soaked shirt from her body.

"I pissed off Itachi. He said he needed to teach me to respect him. He beat me with his belt. Buckle and all. Bit the shit out of my neck too. Can you start with that? I can still feel his teeth in me." Sakura said as she sat down on the chair that was nearby.

"…..He bit you? Why?" Shizune asked while she inspected the neck wound that had been hastily bandaged. "It's very deep. He tried to take a chunk out of you."

"I think he's…..I think he's going to use me. Shizune…I never went through that training because I never needed it. What am I going to do?" Sakura said as she looked toward the floor.

"I can't tell you what to do. I can tell you that every man is different and if you don't want him to use you, then you need to figure out exactly what he wants from you. Figure that out and you might stand a chance with him. Lay on your stomach. I am going to look at your back." Shizune advised her.

Sakura looked at her and laid down. She could feel the bandages sticking to her back just slightly. Pulling at her skin as Shizune pulled away the bandages. She heard Shizune's gasp of horror as she looked at Sakura's mutilated back.

"Oh merde. Sakura. He didn't beat you. He…..he mutilated you. No matter what I do, you're going to have scars for the rest of your life. He dug in so hard that I can stick my finger in the gashes. They go even lower…Sakura. Where do they stop."

"My thighs. They don't have as much damage though. He beat them lightly compared to my back. Shizune we don't have much time. Please hurry." Sakura told her as she shimmied out of her pants.

"Fine. Let's get this finished up so you are in fighting shape. I have a feeling you aren't here for vacation reasons. I think he intends to turn you to his side. I know you would never betray your village. I think he wants you to. Please stay strong." Shizune asked as she knit Sakura's skin back together.

"I know. I will hold as long as I have to. Konoha will stand strong if I do." Sakura said as she felt her back come closer to its original condition. "Thank you. I know this is hard on you as well."

"I was brought here to heal you up when he goes too far. It's only going to get harder from here. Your all done. Time for a checkup."

"Grab me a new shirt, will you?" Sakura smiled.

Soon the hour was long past and they could both hear Itachi and his crew returning from their meeting. Shizune helped make sure everything was in order and that she was waiting by the door to hand him her report. As he walked in the door, he grabbed it and Shizune was taken out of the room in near the same second. He flipped open the folder and began reading.

"Sakura. Come here. Sit." He said as he sat on the blue armchair from earlier.

She got up and began dragging the chair she had been sitting in over until she heard him clear his thought. Looking up she could see he meant on his lap. She stopped pulling on the chair and walked over to him. He looked at her expectantly and she sighed and sat down. His right arm pulling her closer to him as he read her file.

"You are allergic to a few things are you not?" He asked.

"It's there in the file," Sakura replied as she looked at the room.

"Yes, it is. Can you repeat it to me just to make sure they all made it into the file? You know as well as I do that sometimes things are forgotten."

"Chia seeds, pistachios, and peaches. I have to be careful around the shampoo section at the store. It seems that they love putting peaches in everything." She mused.

"I will take that into effect. Any other health issues?"

"No. I've always been very fit. Why are you asking all of this? What is your goal with me?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"I intend to have you by my side. In every compacity I desire. You will do what I tell you to when I tell you too. Is that understood?"

"And if I decide that is what I do not want to do?" Sakura challenged.

"You won't be thinking that way for long. Sakura, this can be easy or hard. Your choices will make it so. For now, there is a bathroom that way. Go clean up and get changed. There are provided clothes in there for you. Make yourself presentable. We will be addressing many dignitaries that are coming to show their loyalty to the new head of Konoha. You will be by my side showing your support as well. Go." Itachi said as he released his arm from her waist.

She looked at him and got up and went to do as told. Only to stop as her chains halted her movements. She looked at him and waited. He stood and unlocked the chains from the cuffs.

"Do not try anything. If you do, there will be consequences for it." He threatened.

She stayed quiet and made her way into the bathroom. It was a huge room that was lined completely with marble everywhere. Double sinks lined one wall with a grand toilet at the end of it. A huge bath sat on the other side that she could practically swim in and then a large shower also sat near that. Hanging at the very end of it all was a very heavy looking cloth bag. Sakura walked over and unzipped it. Out flowed a wonderfully silky kimono. Pastel colors met her eyes as she examined it. She would look it over more when she got clean. She locked the door and stripped off all her clothes. Noting that her shorts were shot as they were coved in blood and that would never come out. She turned on the shower and reveled in the fact that the water was almost immediately hot. She washed up and made sure to take care of her hair. She had long let it grow long and now it required more help to take care of it. She had been thinking of cutting it back short since it was getting in her way a lot. She had just never had the time with her hospital shifts. A knock on the door startled her out of her musings.

"Sakura. Get out of the shower. You have a little over an hour before we need to be meeting everyone and I know for a fact you will need help with your obi and I need to have time check you over before we leave." Itachi's voice said muffled by the door.

Sakura signed and finished up with her shower and got out. She dried her hair with the blow drier and grabbed the bag of clothing and placed it on the clean counter when she realized that her cosmetic bag was also in the bathroom. She chose not to use it though. She would not allow him to use her to get to other people. She grabbed the clothing and began to put it on. Layer after layer until she reached the last one. The colors were of lavenders and pinks with the last layer of a pale pink that matched her hair. She tied it with a small piece of fabric and walked out of the room. Itachi had changed himself in her absence. He now wore a navy-blue yukata of his own with his clan's symbol sown in on the back. He looked up from his files and walked over to her.

"He did well. The colors suit you. Come here and let me tie your obi." Itachi said as he stood.

Sakura made her way to him and stood with her back to him and handed him the golden fabric. Taking the time to hold the fabric for him as he took the time to tie it into a bow in the back for her. She had never worn anything so nice. Not even to a wedding of her family. One of her aunts had married low hanging second clan member of the Hyuga clan. Everyone had worn the nicest thing they owned. She was in the middle of her memories when she felt Itachi grab her wrists. He spun them both quickly and pinned her against the window.

"You will behave. You will be bright and warm and accommodating to the men and women who are coming to visit. You will speak when spoken to and you will not in any circumstances try and do anything to misrepresent either me or yourself. Do you understand?" Itachi ordered into her ear with a hot breath.

Sakura froze up and held still. Processing everything his body said that his voice did not. She could feel him pressing against her through the layers of her kimono. The silent threat that he would not hesitate to complete his original threat of turning her into his whore if she did not follow his instructions to the letter. His hands held her in an iron-clad grip and he had complete control. She would either follow his directions or she would have her worst fears come to light.

"I will not ask again Sakura. Do you understand?" His words were punctuated by his knee coming between her legs as much as the fabric of the kimono would allow pressing her further into the glass.

"I understand." She whimpered.

"What do you understand?" He grabbed at her hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck now free from his last mark.

"I am not to speak unless spoken to and I am to make a good impression on those coming to visit." She cried out in pain.

"What will be the consequences if you break any of my rules?" Itachi said as he licked up the length of her neck stopping at her ear.

"Look I will behave. You really don't need to do this." Sakura pleaded.

"I am glad we are on the same page. Now, do your hair. It looks a little messy." He said with a smirk as he backed away from her disheveled form.

Her hands slowly slid down the window and she slowly turned away from it. Looking at her captor she ran into the bathroom and sat on the floor. Wheezing and hyperventilating as she could barely breathe from the panic attack she was currently experiencing. She had gone from one of the feared shinobi in Konoha to nothing but Itachi's lapdog. One who was currently trying to remember how to breathe and not start sobbing. When all kunoichi become a chunin they get specialized training to be sent on specific missions of a sexual nature. Sakura had been an exception to the rule as she was Tsunade's own apprentice and as such was too needed within the walls of Konoha and had not left the village in 2 years since becoming a chunin. She had no need for this training. Now she really wished she had insisted on having it.

"Sakura. You have 15 minutes to get back out here. Don't take too long." Itachi's voice came from behind the door.

Sakura quickly picked herself up from off of the ground and combed out her hair. Pulling it up into a clip so that it sat all on one side of her head and cascaded down her neck and to the front of the kimono. She also grabbed a bit of gloss for her lips and a quick swatch of eye shadow in a pastel pink color and settled her nerves. Looking at herself in the mirror she approved her appearance and walked out of the bathroom. In her absence, several other Akatsuki members had shown up. All in similar looks to Itachi. The only one decorated in any way was Konan and all she had was her paper flower in her hair. Itachi walked up to her and uncuffed her wrists.

"Remember what has been asked of you." Was all he said as he began walking out, pausing briefly for Sakura to follow.

She followed him in through the halls of the inn and came out into a very lavish eating space where many people were waiting around talking to each other. Many of the women had on the most opulent kimonos Sakura had ever seen. They rivaled even the one she was currently wearing. She looked around at all of the people, soon realizing that she knew many of them. She had met them at parties thrown by Tsunade when she first ascended and really was able to. Sakura had just become her apprentice at this time. Itachi walked over to them and began talking with them.

"Sakura. Go and take a seat over there. Food will be out shortly." Itachi ordered and the men he had been talking to stopped and watched as she followed his order.

Sakura sat down on the right side of a set of two matching chairs. As if she were a queen waiting for her king to arrive at court. The chairs were just as over-exaggerated as the rest of the banquet hall. Soon enough she was approached by a woman whom she was a great friend of. She had actually saved her life.

"Sakura! It's so wonderful to see you. How are you doing dear?" The woman exclaimed.

"I am fine. How are you Kyoko?" Sakura said as she took a drink given to her by a waiter.

"I am well! My heart transplant is doing very well thanks to your care. I trust that you are still doing great work at the hospital yes?"

"I am, however, I am currently on a small vacation for that. The new village leader has taken me on as his adviser as his predecessor did before him. I am currently working with getting him re-acquainted with a village he has not been in for a while. Someone is calling for you. That man over there." Sakura responded.

"Oh! That's my husband! I got married last year. I have to go." She said as she left.

Sakura watched as she walked over to the man and gave him a kiss. What she didn't see was a man who had his eye on Sakura years before making his way to her. Tsunade had stood in his way two years ago when he had demanded Sakura be his wife as a party being held in her honor. The man snuck behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello, again Sakura. I see that you are well. Have you reconsidered my proposal?" He said as he held his hands in place on her shoulder and came into view.

"Hello, Tochi. No, I haven't and I would like it very much if you would get your hands off of me." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"I think I will leave them where they are. Sakura, you are a very beautiful girl who is not getting any younger. I think that we would have the perfect marriage and the most beautiful children as well." He insisted as he moved his hands down her back.

"I asked you very politely to get your hands off of me. Now if you do not comply, I will break your hand, heal it so fast no one would ever know and break it again. Let go of me. I will not now or ever be any part of your family." Sakura growled.

"Listen here, bitch. That man over there" He points at Itachi "he owns you now. There is no Tsunade here to protect you. All I have to do is offer him a massive amount of money and you will be in my bed screaming tonight. You will be mine." He smirked as he grabbed at her breast.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me. I will not ask again." Sakura snared as she went to grab his arm.

He simply snarked and grabbed her face. She let her hand find his arm and she cut the tendons painlessly inside of his arm. His hand went limp and he looked at her horrified.

"If I can do that to your arm. Thick what I can do to your penis." Sakura smirked.

"Itachi! Your whore here is being uncooperative. I think she needs an attitude adjustment." Tochi shouted into the crowd getting everyone's attention.

Itachi raised his head and looked over. She could see he had been watching out of the corner of his eye as the situation developed. Turning toward the two of them he watched as people parted ways so he could walk.

"That girl is not a whore. She is my assistant. She helps me run things in Konoha. She is my student, my protégé and my ward all at the same time. You, sir, dare to attempt to defile her. I would leave if I were you. Sakura is not a toy for your enjoyment." He said coldly as he glided through the crowd much like the grim reaper "She is here with me and my men. Have you forgotten the only reason you have any position in government is that we gave it to you? You would do well to remember where you come from. Leave." He said as he finally came to stand behind Sakura's chair.

All around him the Akatsuki filed in. Creating a wall of chakra behind Sakura who had long since grown far more comfortable with them since they were protecting her. She smirked at him and simply waved her hand goodbye at him while he went pale and ran. The party soon resumed back to its normal chit chat and them men stepped away. All except Itachi. He leaned down over the backside of the chair and whispered into Sakura's ear.

"Well done. You avoided the confrontation as much as you could. He is the one who caused a scene, not you. That being said, you allowed another man to touch you. You will face punishment for that. It is not as severe as it would have been but I would not get comfortable. The food will be out shortly. I had one of your favorites made. Eat up. You will need your strength." Itachi warned.

Sakura looked at him and nodded. Knowing that she did not want to anger him even further. She decided to be quiet for the rest of the night. She ate the food; sweet dumplings being always added to her plate. No one else was given any. Itachi had a waitress just to keep her plate full of food and her drink full as well. Many hours later the last of the men departed, Sakura seeing them off into the carriages. She returned to Itachi's side and looked to him for instruction.

"Go to the room and wait for me there. I will be along in a minute." He ordered quietly.

Sakura followed his order and walked to their room, sitting in the chair he had held her in and waited. Unable to even think of what was coming next. All she knew was that it would not be good. She had been part of a very big problem. Itachi had been very unhappy with her. She sat and waited. Soon 2 men walked in and grabbed her by her wrists, dragging her over to a corner of the room that was tiled. She hadn't noticed this part of the room before. The men hoisted her up and connected her wrists to cuffs hanging from the ceiling. The men then quickly left and pulled a curtain in front of her leaving her in the room alone. She tugged at the chains holding her but they did not budge. She soon heard the door to the room open and close.

"Sakura. You did well though most of the night. I am not sure though if you really understand what you are now though. Sakura, answer me that question." Itachi's voice asked from behind the curtain.

Sakura remained quiet and stopped struggling. Itachi soon came through the curtain having changed his clothes into simple black clothing. He held a bag in one hand and another set of chains in his other. He knelt down and chained her ankles down as well. Hand running up the length of her leg as he stood up. He looked her dead in the eye and grabs her face.

"Sakura. What are you?"

"I don't know how to answer that. I am a shinobi. Beyond that, I don't know what you want from me." Sakura pleaded.

"You don't know? How could you not know? Tochi told you exactly what you are. He was not wrong about the fact that you are property. My property. You belong to me now. Do you understand that?" Itachi smirked as he unpacked the content of the bag on a table Sakura could not see.

"Itachi. I…." Sakura began but was unable to proceed.

"You what. You don't understand?" He chuckled as he grabbed hold of her waist. "Sakura. There seems some sort of assumption that you are part of your own. That ended the moment that hat touched my head. You are mine now. To do with what I see fit. You seem to need a little more reinforcement on that side. Let's say, a brand to remind you that you belong to me?"

"Itachi. Please. You really don't need to do this. I understand my mistake and this will not happen again." She cried.

"Not good enough. Sometimes you need to beat a dog for it to really learn from its mistakes. Let's start with that shall we?" Itachi said as he ripped open the kimono from the back.

There were so many layers that he had to use a kunai to cut through a few of them, but soon enough he could see the silky-smooth cream that was her back. Sakura had gone very quiet by this time and he could not help but frown. He hoped she would give him more of a fight. She was supposed to be a fiery will of Konoha and right now all she was giving him was a sad little girl vibe. He stoked up the fire behind him and grabbed the metal brand made specifically for her and dropped it into the fire to heat. He wrapped up his hands and walked around to her front.

"Sakura. Where is your fight that I saw in your eyes? Have you already given up?" He taunted her.

He grabbed her face and tilted it upward. Her eyes burned with a fire he couldn't wait to extinguish. He quickly tore through the remainder of her kimono and threw it to the floor. He heard her gasp as the cold air hit her warm bare skin. She was not completely reviled to him. He could see all of her. He could see the scar on her abdomen from her battle with Sasori. She was otherwise almost flawless. Small nick here or there from childhood. Looked like kunai training.

"My goodness. I didn't realize you were so flawless. It seems almost a pity to mark up your beautiful body. Yet it also makes it all the sweeter. I can add to the work I did previously. " Itachi said as he looked her over, figuring out where to put his mark.

As he looked away to check on the rod, he had stuck into the fire Sakura kicked out, nailing him in the knee cap. Itachi responds back with a backhand to the face busting Sakura's lip and sending her head flying back. He grabbed an extra chain that was leftover and swung it. Hitting her back from top to bottom. Sakura's screams filling the room as the chain caught on her flesh and tore through it. He hit her a few more times on her back and walked back around to face her dragging his blood-covered chain and held it in front of her.

"What are you." He asked again.

"I am a child of the will of Fire and you will not break me." She spat.

"You will regret saying that." He snarled and grabbed the rod from the fire.

Itachi held it up, he could see the heat radiating from it as he held it. He walked around her hanging body and chose his spot. He moved her hair and pushed her head forward. By this time Sakura had fallen silent and was simply still. She kept her head how he placed it.

"Don't move. This will get very messy if you do." He warned.

He received a nod of understanding from Sakura and carefully placed his mark. The smell of her skin burning filled his nose as her cries filled his ears. True to her nod though, she did not move. He removed the hot metal and inspected his work. In her skin now sat an intricate burn. An I and a U sat in scrollwork with a fan that sat in the background. He heated up a second rod and pressed it right under the first burn. This time there was no sound, Sakura had long since passed out. There was now also scrollwork that spelled out his name in an almost illegible that wrapped halfway around her neck. There would be a great deal of healing time but he wanted this to heal naturally. She needed to learn. Once healed he intended to get it inked as well. He took her down one arm at a time after unchaining her legs first. She fell limply into his arms and he placed her on the ground on her stomach. He called for Shizune who had been just outside the whole time. Held there by Sasori and Deidara. She had listened to Sakura's screams for hours. Itachi had taken his time.

"If you need anything let them know. I have a late-night meeting I need to attend. Do not heal her neck. Patch that up with dressings. I have plenty of bandages in the box next to her. Heal everything else up. When you're done go to your room and go to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow" He said as he walked out.

"Oh merde." Was the last thing he heard before he left the two women in his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was such a long chapter to write but I couldn't stop it. I loved writing this chapter for you guys! I hope you all are doing well during this time! Stay safe and healthy! Stay Inside!

-Naeura


	7. The beginning of a plan

Hi Guys! I guess I have more time on my hands than usual. I wrote another chapter. Trigger in this chapter for Rape. I have realized as I read other stories that I really should have been putting this in the chapters as I worked my way though. I hope you guys enjoy the story and if you like, let me know what you think. I am debating getting someone to read my chapters before I post them to make them better since I do know that typos happen that I do not catch. If you happen to be interested let me know! I don't own Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up a day or so later in extreme pain. Her neck was physically killing her. She got up and looked around. Itachi was nowhere to be found. She looked down at her arms and saw that she was not chained up but there was an iv in her arm. Shizune must have noticed her fluids were low. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her neck was bandaged up, and she could not remember why. She pulled her hair all the way up into a clip and removed the bandage. Underneath it was a red and angry burn. It was swollen and bleeding in some places. She couldn't even tell what it was.

"I see you have woken up." Itachi's voice startled her.

"What the hell is this!" Sakura screamed at him.

"I marked you. No man will ever touch you again once that heals up. It might take a while though. I have decided to let it heal naturally. No one will ever mistake you for anything other than my property now." He smirked as he leaned against the doorway.

"You have got to be kidding me. Itachi! You….You…you asshole! I can't believe you. What have you done… This…..This is not okay. I have behaved as much as I was able to protect those, I loved but this is too far. I can tell this burn is going to scar." Sakura yelled at him as she marched toward him.

Sakura threw a chakra filled punch into his shoulder in rage. Itachi made no move to dodge it and when it hit, nothing happened. Her punch had no effect on him. He smirked and grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room. Sakura landed on her feet after two backflips and slid against the wall. She pushed off and kicked at his feet in an attempt to take him down. This time she was rewarded with a thunk as he hit the ground. She grabbed the chains that Itachi had been using to keep her locked up and stood over him. Looking down at him she smirked. She had him where she wanted it. She loaded her hand with chakra and aimed for his head. All of a sudden, everything changed.

The world went blurry and when it came back to normal her hands were tied behind her back and sitting on Itachi's lap on his bed. It had all been a genjutsu. Sakura could not even tell when it had begun as it was such a smooth transition.

"That was not very nice Sakura. Trying to hurt me like that. Do you know what that ha earned you?" Itachi said as he threw her onto his bed.

"Itachi. I was angry. It won't happen again." Sakura told him as she tried to get back up.

"It most defiantly won't. I am going to make sure of that." He said menacingly.

Sakura watched as Itachi took off his jacket, his shirt following suit. The now topless Itachi grabbed hold of her by her roped hands and pulled her over his lap. She could feel that he was pissed.

"I really did try hard to avoid this Sakura. You just seem to like to do things the hard way. You just have to fight me. Thing is, I enjoy the fight. I like inflicting pain on you. It's so delicious to hear your screams of agony. I enjoy the process of breaking you." He said as he grabbed at the tie of her robe Shizune had put her in after healing her.

He tugged it hard and grabbed her face. He could see the fear in her eyes as he wrapped the fabric around her mouth in order to gag her screams. Her robe flowed open in the absence of something holding it together and revealed everything to his eyes. Itachi smirked and opened the robe so that more of her was shown to him. Under it, she had on only a pair of black lace underwear. He heard her whimper and he pulled her further over his lap and gave her bottom a firm spank. He followed it with several more until her skin changed from the light ivory that it had been to a bright and angry red color and Sakura had stopped squirming.

He used his left hand and pushed her face into the mattress firmly and used his other hand to test the waters and see what was going on between her legs. Taking one of his fingers, he slipped it between her legs and under her black lacy underwear and found that she had become somewhat slick. Smirking he inserted his finger and watched her squirm and whimper. He could hear her trying to get the gag out from her mouth.

"Sakura. Stop moving." Itachi ordered as he continued to pump her with his finger.

She kept trying to get away from him and he pushed another two fingers into her. Stretching her this way and that to make sure that he would be able to slide right in. He could hear Sakura crying in the background of his mind. He removed his fingers and heard her sigh. Using a kunai, he cut the ropes holding her arms behind her back and pulled the robe the rest of the way off. He threw her onto the bed and stood over her.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Sakura reached up to remove the gag only to have Itachi glower at her and raise his hand. Obediently Sakura put her hand back down and looked at him in fear.

"Follow the order given to you girl. If I have to ask again, it will go somewhere that you really don't want it going." Itachi growled as he freed his member for her to see.

He watched as tears filled her eyes and she followed his command. She got on her hands and knees and turned away from him. He got on the bed and pushed her head down into the pillows and ripped her underwear off and slammed in. The scream that resonated in the room even muffled by the gag was still loud enough it startled a bird from a nearby tree. He continued to pump into her despite the pleas that he assumed were coming out of her gagged mouth. He could tell she had been a virgin because of the blood that came from her as he pumped into and out of her. He held her face down and slammed into her harder and harder until he eventually came inside of her.

Sakura had gone quite long since the beginning of this punishment. Simply whimpering as he pounded into her body. He pulled out and left her there to clean up in the bathroom. When Itachi had returned from the bathroom Sakura had barely moved from where he had left her. He grabbed a bucket from the bathroom and filled it with warm water and grabbed a rag.

"Sakura. I am sorry it had to be this way, but you knew what was promised if you disobeyed my rules. I'm going to clean you up now and put you into a tub to finish up the rest of it while I have the sheets changed. From now on, you will be sleeping in my bed." Itachi said as he grabbed her gingerly and moved her to where he could start cleaning up the blood.

Sakura looked at him as he gave her a sponge bath and pulled down the gag.

"I can't believe you…" Was all she said as she passed out in his arms.

"Good lord. Women are so troublesome." Itachi responded as he finished up.

He grabbed the makeshift gag and pulled it off of her. It had really aggravated her burn and now that was also bleeding. The burn would no longer be able to heal up without getting an infection. He pulled her into his lap and took her legs in his right arm. Getting up he could really see the damage he had done. However, that did not matter. Soon enough she would be able to see what she truly was. His, to do with as he pleased as well as a weapon to take out his brother. He walked her over to the bathroom and used his foot to push open the door and laid her in the tub. He turned on the water and set it so it was very warm. He needed her ready to move tomorrow by mid-day. He left her there for a brief moment and told his guards that he needed Shizune. He then went back into the bathroom and waited. He wanted to make sure that Sakura did not drown while she was waiting. The water flowed all around the body of the young girl. Not much younger than himself at the moment.

Her body showed the vestiges of the time spent with him now. Crooked lines of scars down her back, the mark he had burned into her neck and now, she was beginning to bruise from what she had just endured. He could see his handprint around the back of her neck where it wasn't burned. He noticed that the water had now covered most of her body and he turned off the facet. He sat there waiting until a few more minutes later Shizune knocked on the bathroom door.

"You called for me?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes. Heal everything. Her burn included. Then make sure to wash her down. I am going to bed. Please try your best to keep quiet. I have had a rather long day with her." He said as he left the room.

"Sakura….. What a crappy hand you have been dealt with. I know that you are awake there. Let's talk." Shizune said as she began her work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three men sat around the campfire late at night talking.

"Tell me about the status of the village. Everything I will need to know." Sasuke asked as he nibbled on his food.

"The village is in shambles. Teams that have been working together for years have been torn apart, the hospital is without both of its heads, people are being interrogated. It's absolute chaos. He's been keeping Sakura at his side most of the time. I know they are retrofitting a house in the Uchiha district to house him. I am very sure that he will be taking her there as well. There are rumors that he is working on a jutsu to take her chakra permanently from her. I doubt that though, he seems to have other plans. Naruto is also being kept very close to the breast of the Akatsuki." Kakashi reported.

"Okay. Where are they now?"

"When we left, they were getting ready to go somewhere but that location is unknown to me. I sent Pakkun to follow. He has yet to report back to me his knowledge. They were going to be there a while from what I understood. TenTen was able to get me this information as she saw them roll out with Sakura in a wagon." Kakashi said.

"I see. And you. Sai. Do you have anything useful to report?" Sakura said as he narrowed his eyes.

"No. Unfortunate that I have been locked away in interrogation for the last week or so that this has all been going down. Itachi understands I am not attached to much of anyone and he has been using me to root out those that are not loyal to him. In reality, anyone I find to be loyal to him is the ones I have turned in. He will catch on eventually though. He is not stupid." Sai responded as he began to paint.

"The heck is up with this guy? Painting at a time like this?" Sasuke said as he stood up and looked away from the fire.

"It's how I connect with the world. For me, it is as therapeutic as it is necessary. I am sorry if I have offended you asshole-san." Sai said with his fake smile.

"No, it's fine. Kakashi. One of your dogs is on his way in. I think it's Pakkun."

No sooner had he said is did the small brown dog crash through the underbrush of a holly bush and run up to Kakashi.

"What have we got Pakkun? Did you find her?" Kakashi asked as he gave the dog a little water in a bowl.

"They have her at a compound that is about 40 clicks southeast from here. Kakashi. It's covered in the smell of her blood. When I did arrive, Sakura was screaming. Kakashi, he is hurting that poor girl." Pakkun said between laps of water.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke went ridged and his eyes faired to red.

"What is security like? How many guards are on her? Is Itachi always with her? Tell me everything." Sasuke muttered at the small dog.

"It's very heavy on the security. Most of the men from the Akatsuki are there. A few women too. I know that Shizune is there. I could smell her in most of the same spots as Sakura. I assume he is using her to keep Sakura healthy. He called for her right after Sakura stopped screaming last night. When Itachi is not with her there are anywhere between 4 to 6 men guarding her. It varies with no particular pattern. They watch in 4-hour shifts. Itachi spends a great deal of time with her, though I can't tell you how much because there wasn't enough time to get the schedule down. It looks like whatever he did to her last night put her out for a while so the schedule has been light. When he leaves Shizune comes in and takes care of her. That is all I can report." Pakkun said as he sat near the fire drying off as he had run into a storm on the way back.

"Thank you. Please let the others know I will be calling on them soon." Kakashi said as he poofed Pakkun out of the realm.

"What are we going to do? There is no way that we would be able to get her out of the hot spring with that many guards." Sai said sullenly.

"I have a feeling that the sand village may be able to help out there. We should pay them a visit. Sasuke it may be hard for you to enter that village. How is your genjutsu?" Kakashi responded.

He responded with a simple change in appearance and he cut his chakra. He looked nothing like Sasuke and he even smelt like a civilian.

"Alright then. In the morning we head to Sand for assistance. I think Garra will be none too pleased and will help greatly in her rescue" Kakashi said as he took the first watch shift.

The others then settled into sleep for the upcoming journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three more days had passed since Itachi had raped Sakura. Shizune had healed her up good and proper but after Sakura told her what had been done to her she had passed out into a coma. She was now hooked up to a few different iv's to keep her alive. Itachi had been in and out during this time with meetings and several other visiting dignitaries. Every time he would come in the room he would hound Shizune about the fact that Sakura had yet to wake. On the fourth day, Shizune was in the middle of changing her iv bags when Sakura's emerald green eyes opened.

"Sakura! You're awake! I am so relieved. How are you feeling?" Shizune said as soon as she noticed.

"I am very tired. How long have I been out?" Sakura asked as she sat up.

"It's been four very long days. Itachi has been getting more and more agitated with every day that you were out. As if you or I could have changed the circumstances." Shizune said as she handed Sakura a cup of water.

"I see. Help me up. I'd like to get dressed into something…. That was not ripped off my body by an asshole." Sakura laughed as she grabbed Shizue's hand.

"okay. But you are still on bed rest until I clear you. Got it?"

"Yup. I would be saying the very same." Sakura agreed.

The two women worked together to get Sakura into a simple floor-length red dress with her clan logo on it. It was a simple silky dress that had sleeves that came down off her shoulders and were wide near her hands. Bell sleeves were the technical name for it. She had bought this dress to celebrate her 18th birthday. One that she had never been able to celebrate as Itachi had taken over the village 3 days before it. She looked herself over and sat on Itachi's bed. Not 10 minutes later did Itachi walk into the room.

"You are awake. When the guards said you were, I did not believe it. You were in a coma for a long time. How are you feeling?" Itachi said as he walked forward.

"Fine. I am very tired though. Even if I did just sleep for several days. I feel a little weak as well. As if I have been in a massive battle." Sakura said as she took her time getting up.

"Leave us," Itachi ordered Shizune.

Sakura watched as she left and then refocused her eyes onto Itachi. Only she found him much closer to her than he had been. He grabbed her face and tilted it up to look into her eyes.

"Has your attitude been adjusted appropriately yet? Or is there more work I need to do." He asked.

Sakura simply looked into his eyes. The fire still there but it was fainter. He could see that he had broken her part of the way. There was still a little bit of something left there. Not for long though.

"I would not know. When are we going to go home?" Sakura asked with a bit of spite in her voice.

"We will be here for another week or two. The house will not be finished until then. It is far easier to control you here, where you have no real allies. I am glad you have already dressed, we are needed out in the garden." Itachi said as he pulled her to standing.

"What is in the gardens?" Sakura asked as she followed him out.

"You will see. I think you will like it. Don't fall behind." Itachi said with a smirk.

Obediently. Sakura followed him out into the sunlight. He watched as she enjoyed the feeling of it. Not having really been able to get any on the journey there as she has slept through most of it. Her hair had grown slightly paler as had her skin but she seemed to like being outside never the less.

"Sakura. Get moving. Over to this bench here." Itachi pointed out a lone bench under a tree.

Sakura went and sat at the bench. The creek nearby provided a light trickling that was comforting. Suddenly her vision went black. She grabbed the hands that had covered her eyes and spun around. There in the light stood Ino. She was smiling at Sakura. Itachi watched as the two girls hug each other and fell to their knees.

"You have 3 hours with her. Make every minute count. This is your gift from me. I know you just missed your 18th birthday. Please relax and enjoy yourself." Itachi said as he left, taking the rest of the guards with him.

Sakura then noticed that they were sealed in and had no ability to go anywhere. That said, the two women sat on the bench and hugged again.

"I am so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you. How have you been?" Ino asked Sakura as she handed her a small gift of her own.

"I am okay. It has very much been hard. Itachi keeps me at his side always. It's been rough….." Sakura said as she took the package.

"I know it can't be helped but if he lets me see you again I am here for you. We all miss you so much. How are you holding?" Ino asked as she hugged Ino again.

"I need you to get this message to Kakashi. Tell him that Itachi is taking his time to wine and dine the dignitaries from the surrounding villages. He is using this time to build up an army that he will use to start taking down the other villages. He will be starting with Suna in 3 weeks. Iwa after that in 2 months. Kiri a month after that and last is Kumo. After that, he will take down the Feudal Lords around the countries." Sakura said as quietly and as quickly as she could.

"I am so glad you are doing okay. Open your gift. It was vetted and approved by Itachi earlier when he told me of this meeting. Your original gift was deemed inappropriate so I had to get a new one." Ino said in code to her.

Sakura nodded and opened the small box. Inside sat the most beautiful bracelet. 5 gold thick threads intertwined with each other multiple times in a Grecian design. In each intersection sat either a ruby or an emerald or a Dimond. She looked at it in wonder and placed it on. Immediately a message that had been ingrained into the metal by the maker ran through her mind. Kakashi's voice told her that he was working on getting her out of her predicament. He also told her that all of her friends were safe and were doing healthy. Sakura was soon crying as Naruto's voice took over and he promised her that he was eating properly and that he had even bought some vegetables like she always had in the house. Ino was next, her voice told her that all of the gems held messages for her and they could only be played by her and only heard by her.

"I hope you like it. I know it seems a little opulent, but it was all I could think of." Ino said as she held Sakura who was at this point sobbing in her arms.

"It's the most wonderful thing I have ever received. Thank you."

The hours passed quickly for the girls as they chatted away and had a light snack brought to them by the hostess of the bathhouse. All too soon though, the time was over and Itachi came to collect her.

"Say goodbye Sakura. It's time for Ino to go." He said coldly.

Sakura grabbed hold of Ino and whispered: "Tell him I am okay."

Ino returned the hug and nodded. She then left with the two other members that Itachi had brought with him. He looked down at her and then at her bracelet.

"It took her three times to bring an appropriate gift for your birthday. I couldn't approve anything she brought to me. I also have another gift for you." Itachi said as he sat next to her.

He handed her a black bag that had cherry blossoms printed across it. Inside it sat a beautiful set of hair chopsticks with jade dangling off the ends of them in the shape of Cherry blossoms. She smiled and thanked him. He took them from her and placed them into her hair for her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into the compound and into the bedroom they had been sharing.

"Stay here. I will come back for you tomorrow. Food will be brought. Sakura. I am going on a quick mission to grab someone and I will be right back. While I am gone, Shizune will stay with you and you are free to roam the compound. If you wish to go outside let one of the other members know and they will accompany you. Only other members of the Akatsuki are allowed to accompany you out. Please adhere to these rules." Itachi said as he grabbed his pack and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is, it for now guys! I worked on it little by little.

Please, everyone, stay safe and make sure your elderly neighbors are okay. Check-in with your friends and family too!

-Naeura


	8. She is starting to crack

Hi everyone! Hope you all are doing well an are able to keep up with your own fires as we go through this tough time. I know it can not be easy so I worked hard to get this chapter out to you guys. Please let me know what you think.

Also, a little side note for my most recent review that From RenegadeSon. I am glad that you are enjoying my story. I want to portray Sakura as the strong individual she became in Shippuden. I believe that she would be able to deal with most of what came her way because of who she is. She is strong and I want her to be the most pivotal character in this story. There is emotional damage to her, but she is in a situation that is unknown. She is gathering her intelligence as much as she can. Hope this explanation works well for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stayed in the room for most of the day and listened to the voices of her friends. There were a few different messages for each person and the bracelet ran on a minute amount of her chakra. The day had turned into night quickly for her and she hardly even noticed when Shizune delivered her dinner.

"Sakura? You need to eat." She said as she grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Thanks." Was all she said as she ate slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Shizune. I have been beaten, raped, and marked. At this point, I am not even allowed to go outside on my own. No, I am not okay." She said as she looked at her hands "but I will be. Itachi will not take the one thing I have left from me. My will of fire will not burn out. Kakashi made sure of that."

"Good. Get some sleep." Shizune said as she took the leftover food from Sakura when she was happy with how much the girl had eaten.

"Who is guarding outside?"

"Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. Why?"

"I'd like to go to the garden. Itachi said I could as long as someone from his team was watching over me. Kisame? Can I see you?" Sakura called.

The door opened slowly and in walked the behemoth of the man named Kisame.

"You better have a good reason for calling on me as if you own me."

"Would you be okay with taking me to the garden? Itachi said I could go." Sakura asked him politely.

"Yes. I was informed of that fact. It's dark out. We can go if you want. Take a cloak with you, I can't have you catching a cold. Itachi would kill me." Kisame smiled and threw her a thick cloak.

"Thanks. Let's go. Thank you, Shizune for taking care of me. I know that both Itachi and I have not made that at all easy. I expect I will be relying on you even more in the future." She said as she caught the cloak and put it on and left.

Sakura spent the night in the garden. The smell of the flowers and the soil in the garden calmed her. She fell asleep with her head on the bench that she and Ino had spent a few hours earlier that day. She had kneeled to the ground to look up at the sky and sleep had taken over for her. A few hours in Itachi joined Kisame.

"Finished your errand?" Kisame asked Itachi as the two watched the sleeping kunoichi.

"Yes. I brought Shay in for the next week. I have her booked for tomorrow but after that, if you guys want anything done let her know. She brought that little redhead that I know you are so very fond of to assist in making her appointments." Itachi said as he began to walk out into the garden.

"What did you go get her for? You aren't big on getting ink done. You only have that one on your shoulder blade." Kisame asked as he began debating what he was going to do.

"It's for her," Itachi said as he picked up Sakura and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Wanna explain a little more there boss?"

He turned around and showed Kisame the mark on her neck.

"Wow…. You did that? To her? What about it?" Kisame said as he examined the burn on her neck with his hands.

"I'm having it inked up. That way it stands out more. We will be taking Iwa in little over 2 months and I want to have her battle-ready by then. She will be with us to see the battle in 3 weeks at Suna, but I doubt she would be ready at that time. When they see her at my side, I want them to see my mark on her. I want them to think that she has betrayed her village already." Itachi said as he left Kisame to his own devices.

He took the girl into his room and laid her on his bed. He grabbed the cloak off of her and hung it on the hook next to the door. Sakura was in for a long day tomorrow. Itachi wanted to get a few things done while Shay was busy with Sakura. He would be receiving several dignitaries tomorrow and would have to do so in an area where he could see to those matters and watch Sakura at the same time. He would figure that out in the morning. He took off his cloak and got into bed and drifted off to sleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three men ran through the next day and well into the night. The sun had just begun to rise when they reached the gate. They had sent another of Kakashi's hounds to the sand to let them know they were coming as well as one to Ino in Konoha to inform of where they would be. Garra was already waiting for them at the gate. He took them to a restaurant on the far side of his town that he had reserved the whole of for this meeting. Temari and Kankuro were already there waiting for them. The three men sat down and ordered drinks of their own and waited until Garra gave the all-clear for them to begin talking.

"We heard what happened at the leaf. What are you here for?" Gaara asked as he sipped on his water.

"Sakura. She is being used to control the whole village. Itachi is keeping her hostage with him." Kakashi said as a waiter came up.

"Don't worry about them. They are black ops. Won't say a word. He has Sakura. She is family to me as much as Naruto is. After coming to my rescue after the Sasori incident, but I fail to see how this is Suna's problem. The Konoha now is not the one we signed a treaty with." Gaara said as there was food served.

"_Kakashi! They are attacking Suna in 3 weeks. I have the whole layout of their attack plan_." Ino's voice shot through Kakashi's mind.

"_Are you sure? Where is the information from?_" Kakashi asked her.

"_Sakura. Itachi let me see her. She said to tell him she was okay. I have sent the whole plan with the ninkin you sent to the village_."

"It's your problem now. Suna is next to fall to them in 3 weeks. They intend on taking it over as well. Now, what say you?" Kakashi said as he pulled his mask down to eat.

Gaara stopped mid-bite and looked at Temari. He then turned to the black ops behind him.

"Get me the council. Now. I don't care if they are in bed. Get them here in 15 minutes." Gaara ordered. "We will be having a war meeting Kakashi."

"And you would like it if we left and went to our rooms," Naruto said with anger in his voice that he was trying to hide.

"On the contrary. I want you to by my main consultants. You have both fought multiple battles against these foes. I will need your incite if I am to protect my people. Eat, for tonight we plan to protect my people. Once mine are safe, I will work with you to protect yours." Gaara said as his advisers began to trickle in.

The three men looked at each other and began to eat the rest of their meal.

"Oh, and Sasuke. Drop the henge. I knew it was you long ago. I remember how you and Naruto would plan. You will not be persecuted while this war rages." Gaara said as Sasuke was taking a drink, causing him to nearly choke.

"You knew it was me from the beginning huh?" He said as he let loose his henge and changed to look like himself.

"My sand remembers your chakra and even when there is almost no trace of it, I could still tell it was you." He said bluntly.

"I see." Was all the raven-haired man said as he watched the members of the council all filed in and were informed of the situation.

It would be a long night for the men sitting at the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi shook Sakura awake at 8 am so that she would have time to get ready for the day. He tossed her a towel and told her to shower, her skin needed to be clean for the ink to take well and have a more vibrant color. She looked at him with curiosity and padded away to do what she was told. As soon as he heard the shower run, he went to pick out something for her to wear. He decided on an emerald green shirt that had no back and was made of a very silky material. It would make Shay's job much easier as Sakura would not need to take off her shirt. He paired it with a pair of black pants that had see through lace that ran up the sides of her legs until mid-thigh. He also picked out a pair of underwear for her. Black silk lace. He then sealed off her clothing after he placed the clothing on their bed and left to get his own day started.

As Sakura finished her shower, she realized that Itachi had not given her any clothing when she had followed his orders. She wrapped in her towel and stepped out into the room. Itachi was nowhere in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, she went to her wardrobe only to find that she was unable to get into it. Looking to her right she noticed the shirt and pants. Itachi had picked out things for her to wear. She picked up the shirt and looked it over. After figuring out how to put it on, she proceeded to get dressed. Her back was completely exposed by the dressy tank top. She grabbed the cloak off of the hook and put it on to cover up her back and waited on the bed. Not long after Itachi walked back into the room, he had watched Shay set up her station and set up his own not far from it so he would be able to look over what she was doing and supervise it. He made some alterations to her set up which now included a set of chakra prevention cuffs for both Sakura's wrists and her ankles. She would not like what he was about to have done and he wanted to make sure she could not move while it was being done. He would however give her a choice. It would be more fun to have her sit there of her own volition. The cuffs were a backup plan in case what he had planned did not work.

"Sakura. It's time to start the day. Let's go." Itachi said as he walked out into the hall from their room.

"Fine. The heck is up with this outfit though…. You do know this shirt has no back right?" Sakura asked as she followed him.

"It's built for what will happen today. Come now, we don't have much time for dawdling." Itachi replied as he walked a little faster down the hall.

Sakura followed him until they reached the hall that they had the banquet in. It now stood emptier with only a few chairs in front of a desk. Next to the desk sat a rather different chair. There was a woman sitting in that chair with her arms under her chin watching the two of them arrive. Her long black hair flowing down her back and off the chair.

"Sakura. This is Shay. She will be finishing my work on your neck from earlier. Please take a seat and put your hair up and out of her way. She has a clip for it I believe." Itachi said as he sat at his desk.

Sakura looked at him with steel eyes.

"Hell no. I'm sure you're a nice lady but I refuse." Sakura said venomously.

"Dearest Sakura. You have a choice. You can either sit in her chair willingly and let her do her work or, you can watch your sensei bleed out in front of you and you will be strapped to the chair and the work will still be finished." Itachi said as he motioned to Sasori who had been standing guard.

Sakura watched as Tsunade was dragged out from behind a pillar of the building. She was a little worse for wear but healthy and alive. She was shoved over to Itachi who then bent her over his desk and placed a katana blade at her jugular and looked at Sakura who had long since fallen to her knees. She was looking at her teacher with contemplation in her eyes. He could tell she was thinking but he needed her in that chair. He brought the blade to bite into her skin a little and watched as the blood began to pool on his desk.

"Sakura. You know I am not a patient man. You have 5 seconds to choose before I make the choice for you." Itachi said as he began his mental count down.

Sakura looked at the blood now coming from her teacher and stood up. Her eyes full of anguish as she began her walk to Shays chair. She looked Itachi in the eye as she sat down where Shay had been. As soon as she sat, the blade was removed and Tsunade was placed in Sakura's eyesight, but out of sight of anyone else. A silent reminder to remain still through this process. This was not Sakura's first tattoo. She had to get her anbu tattoo when she had passed her test to join their ranks so she knew what to expect. Still she got comfortable in the chair as she heard the woman named Shay begin to set everything up. She took the clip handed to her and put her hair up in a way that would not interfere with her neck. She then settled in for a long day.

Every now and again Itachi would walk over and look at her work between meetings. Many questioned the girl and when they were told it was none of their business they butted out. Sakura sat there still as a stone though the entire thing. Remembering that her sensei's life depended on it, she kept her pain in. Not making a sound even though it hurt worse than when she had gotten her anbu tattoo. It must have been the fact that it was freshly healed burnt flesh that was being colored in. Several hours in Itachi called for a break. He had lunch brought in for everyone and a table set. Before Sakura was allowed to get up, he used his hand to hold her in place on the chair so he could inspect the work that had been so far completed. He was pleased. The fan had been colored in with his clan colors and she had taken the time to make sure that it was very vibrant, going over it two more times before he was satisfied with it. All that was left was the intricate name plate and a few pieces that would be under the burn. He had decided it would be big enough it could never be missed on her.

"It's looking great Shay. You seem to be almost done." Itachi said as he pulled Sakura up and held her close. "Sakura. Well done. Keep this up and I will have to figure out a reward for you. Eat and then get back into the chair." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath ghosting over her ear.

Sakura pulled from him and sat at the table as instructed. She ate quietly as his side and waited to be dismissed to take her seat. Itachi nodded and watched as she got up and walked to the chair and waited in it for Shay. She was being very submissive. Itachi liked this Sakura. She followed his orders to the letter. This day's behavior would be the goal. He knew that she was only behaving because of the threat to Tsunade's life, but still. It was nice to not have her fight him every now and again. They finished their meal and several hours later Shay was done with Sakura. She stood and walked over to Itachi so he could inspect her back.

"Sit on the desk. Back facing me." Itachi ordered her.

He watched as she followed his orders. Shay had removed her hair clip so that Sakura's hair had fallen over her work. She always had a flair for the dramatic. Itachi slowly moved Sakura's hair out of the way and watched as the mark was reviled to him. His scrolled name was done in silver over a navy-blue background. She had made it so there were different hues in the navy to make it more shaded. Underneath that sat a line of pearls that swooped down and came back up much like icing on a cake. IT was made of many dots and created an exquisite Hindi pattern on her back. It ended about halfway down her back, right above her scars from the chains from the other night. His hand flowed over her back following the pattern of it all. He handed Shay her pay and sent her off for the day, please with it all. Most of his meetings had finished for the day and there was just two left. These meetings were with several ninja from the original 7 teams. They would be arriving soon.

"Sit here. I have two more meetings left." He said as he patted the desk next to him. "And face Tsunade. She will not be hurt unless you do not comply. Do you understand?"

He watched as she nodded and sat on the desk where he said to. Her back stood out facing the people who had just started walking into the room. It was Team Asuma. Ino stood shocked as she looked at Sakura's back next to Itachi. Shikamaru stood similarly stunned next to her. Itachi beckoned them forward.

"Sakura…. you…. your back…." Ino's voice called out to her best friend.

She watched as Sakura began to turn toward Ino's voice only to have Itachi grab her arm. He muttered something and Sakura went back to how she had been. A lifeless statue on Itachi's desk. A trophy of his power as it were.

"I have new orders for the lot of you. Deliver this scroll to Suna. Do not open it and only into the hands of the Kazekage it is to go. Understand?" Itachi said as he handed the scroll to Shikamaru.

Ino then watched as he pulled Sakura off the desk into his lap. Her hands finding perches on his neck and shoulder as she sat there. Sakura pushed her head into the crook of Itachi's neck and looked at him. He was still waiting for an answer from the stunned team.

"Understood. We will do so at once. Ino. We need to go." Shikamaru said as he grabbed his teammates shoulder and pulled her away from the scene.

"She can't have switched to his side…. I just saw her a few days ago and she was still fighting him. She was still rebelling against him." Ino said as she fell to her knees outside of the earshot of Itachi and Sakura.

"You saw the mark on her back. There is no way it would have been that clear unless she held still for it. There would have been fray lines all over it as she tried to move away. Ino…. She broke. Something he did to her broke her. We have to assume for now that she is on his side. I am not saying that she is, just to assume it for now. We will get her back. Don't worry." Shikamaru said as he helped her up.

"We have to save her. We have to…" Ino sobbed into Shikamaru's jonin jacket.

"We will. For now, we head to sand as instructed. We need to get there as quick as possible. It won't be long before she is fighting battles for him. We need to get this stopped before then."

The team then headed out into the rain that had begun to fall. Passing by another team on their way out. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were on their way in. Shikamaru stopped them and told them to take a moment to compose themselves before going in. When asked why Ino simply started sobbing again. Shikamaru simply told them that it would be a shock and that they needed to keep their composure if everything was to go as planned. Team Asuma left and Team Kurenai entered the compound. By the time they arrived in the room Itachi was talking into Sakura's ear as she sat on his lap still using her hands to hold herself up as he had crossed his legs and changed her angle so that she was more cradled into him. Hinata's gasp brough both back to reality and Itachi handed another scroll off to Kiba who walked up and took it.

"You will be headed to the north Akatsuki base. The leader is there and he wanted an update on how things in Konoha are going. You will deliver this scroll to him and then return home. The directions on how to get there are attached to the scroll. Go." Itachi said as he returned to Sakura's ear and bit down on it lightly causing her to shiver. Hinata grabbed onto Kiba's sleeve and followed him out.

Back inside the room Tsunade had been sat at a chair long ago and Itachi had her pulled Infront of him. He smirked and pulled Sakura even closer to him and sucked on her neck, making sure to leave a mar that would be able to be easily seen. Tsunade watched as he molested her apprentice in front of her eyes. The gag she had in her mouth prevented her from telling Sakura anything. She desperately wanted to tell Sakura that her life was not worth what the girl was willingly letting Itachi do to her. Soon she was dragged out, Sakura's whimpers ingrained in her brain.

"You did very well. What do you want to reward your good behavior?" Itachi said as he dumped her onto the floor and chuckled.

"Can I reserve that for another time? Get it at a later date?" Sakura asked with a soft voice.

"I can accommodate that. We will discuss this another time. For now, head to the room and clean up. I have unsealed your clothing. You may change and get in bed." Itachi said as he began to gather up the day's paperwork.

He watched as the girl got up and left the room slowly. Her head hanging down.

_Looks like she is just on the cusp of breaking. I won't have much more trouble with her. _Itachi thought as he sat back and was handed a glass of whiskey by a woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked into the room and collapsed on the bed in tears. Her neck and back were killing her. She did not even hear Shizune come in until she felt her healing hand on her back.

"Look what he's done to you. I heard that he used Tsunade against you…. Her life in exchange for you sitting still for this…. this barbaric thing. Sakura…. you should have let her die." Shizune said as she finished healing her back.

"He would have strapped me down and it would have been the same except Tsunade would have been dead. I chose the option that best-preserved life. It would have happened anyway. Shizune…. Run me a bath, please? You always know just what I need. Itachi said that he had things brought in for a relaxing bath for me. I just need to relax after my day." Sakura pleaded.

"Alright. Go pick out something to wear to bed and I will get it run. I will do anything to help you. You need it to hang on to your fire. Remember, we are all watching you to keep our fires going and at the same time trying to help you keep yours." Shizune said as she kissed Sakura's head and went into the bathroom.

Sakura got up and went into her wardrobe to grab some night clothing only to find that all of her clothing had been changed out. Everything replaced with backless shirts. Even shirts built for sleeping had no back. Her pants remained much the same as what she was currently wearing. With a slight variation of a few skirts that had a similar design to the pants. Itachi had her entire wardrobe switched out to suit his needs. She angrily grabbed something to sleep in and stormed into the bathroom where Shizune had just finished with her bath. She helped Sakura out of her shirt and left her with a bottle of sake that she had snuck in for her. Sakura smiled and hugged her as she left as she began to undress.

She stepped into the tub and grabbed the bottle. She would only have a little bit. She did not want to be inebriated around Itachi as he was already difficult to get along with. She drank from her bottle and enjoyed the warmth of the bath. What she didn't realize was that Itachi had snuck into the bathroom after noticing that Sakura had decided to take a bath. He was not angry that she had not followed his directions and gotten into bed. She'd had a long and stressful day and needed to relax. What he didn't care for was that she was drinking sake that he had not provided her. He perched next to her relaxed form and grabbed the bottle from her. He watched as her eyes flew open and he chuckled.

"You really should be more careful about which rules you break. Since you did not know I did not want you to drink I won't punish you for this. In fact, why don't you drink the whole bottle dearest Sakura? This will be a freebee for you since I am feeling happy with your behavior today." Itachi said as he took a swing and then handed her back the bottle.

Sakura, as soon as she heard his voice had covered herself up as much as she could. She took the bottle from him and took another drink. Itachi got up and took off his shirt. He stayed near the counter and watched as Sakura began to relax again. Her arm falling from her breasts and he watched as she took another swing from the bottle.

"Sakura. Do you like sake?" Itachi asked suddenly.

"Itachi…. Yes. I do. Just the occasional glass after a stressful day or even just to relax in general. I have missed having it." Sakura answered as she laid back in the tub.

"I see. Would you be more inclined to behave if I were to make sure you had plenty of stock?"

"I don't believe so. Itachi. It isn't the stress of everything that is making me more defiant to you. It's how you treat me as well as how you treat everyone else. I am not as easy to sway as you would like to think." Sakura said as she grabbed her towel and got out of the tub and left the bathroom.

Itachi followed her out close behind and grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. She could smell the whiskey on his breath as he pushed her harder into the wall.

"Sakura. You do remember who you belong to, yes?" Itachi asked menacingly.

He watched as Sakura's head fell forward as she whispered the one thing he had been longing to hear.

"You. I belong to you."

"Good girl." He responded as he used his left hand to pin both her hands above her head.

"Itachi… What are you doing?" Sakura asked startled.

"Taking what is mine. You belong to me Sakura. Mine to do with what I wish." Itachi said as he began to lap at her exposed neck.

"Please…. You don't have to do this. I behaved." Sakura began to plead with him.

"That is exactly why this time it won't hurt. I had that bottle put out so that Shizune would think to grab it. The more you drink, the more relaxed you are, the more relaxed you are, the better it will feel. I'd say you have had about half of the bottle. Should be very relaxed by now." Itachi chuckled as he looked at her eyes.

He continued his attack on her neck and soon her whimpers turned to less willing moans. Sakura was losing herself with his movements. He pulled her from the wall and helped her to the bed. He watched as Sakura landed on the bed and her pale skin was lit up by the moon. He grabbed her towel and ripped it away from her, now laying her bare before his eyes. He watched as she tried to cover herself up and growled.

"Sakura. Drop your arms." Itachi ordered.

He watched as she slowly followed his commands, revealing herself to his sight. He slowly crawled over her and began to work on massaging her breasts. He watched as her body began to betray her. Her moans grew louder and at some point, she began to want him. Her eye begging for that which her body did not have much knowledge. He took his time to make sure that she was enjoying herself. Kisses here, tongue lapping there. He made sure to leave marks everywhere. Her moans grew louder with the time he spent on her. He felt his way to her lower lips and was surprised to find them drenched and when he touched them Sakura moaned loudly. He entered a finger into her and began to pump. The sounds Sakura made as he did this told him she was ready.

"Sakura. Tell me what you want?" Itachi said as he looked her in his eye.

Her chest heaved with want as she panted in his ear.

"Sakura. What do you want?"

"You. I want you." Sakura whimpered as she felt Itachi add a second finger.

"Be more specific." Itachi whispered into her ear.

"I want you… in me…. Please." She begged which earned a smirk from him.

"For once, I will do as you ask." Itachi said as he pulled his pants off and slid on top of her.

He placed himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. The tightness of her nearly pushing her over the edge. He took it slow and let her adjust to his size. Soon though she was responding under him, pushing her hips into him to let him know she was ready. Itachi pulled her up so that she sat on his lap and re-entered her. Her back facing him he was able to enjoy the view of her new tattoo. He continued to pump into her until he felt her convulse against him with a very loud moan. Smirking he laid her down on the bed and pushed in once again and finished off inside her himself. He watched as she was quickly asleep on his side of the bed and he sat up and put on pants.

Itachi summoned a raven and made a quick note for the leader. Letting him know that he was very close to breaking the heart of Konoha. She had just willingly had sex with him, and she had enjoyed it. It will make her far more trusting of him and he will be able to control her very well during the upcoming battle at Suna. She may even be ready to fight during that battle if he did his job correctly. He looked over at the sleeping Pinkett and smirked at the mess he had made of her. She would easily be able to fight, the only problem was, would she fight whoever he ordered her to?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is all folks. Please check in on your neighbors and take care of the elderly. Most of all be safe.

-Naeura


	9. Death of a shinobi

Thank you all for sticking with me though this rocky time. I know that some people will hate me for this chapter, but some things just had to be done. Please don't hate me! Please enjoy the chapter and if you want. Let me know what you think. If you like it or even if you didn't. Positive constructive criticism is also appreciated.

Onward!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the next several weeks, Itachi took his time with Sakura. Between meetings where he would have her sit as part of his trophy collection and the nights where he would have her, he also took time to train her. The battle with Suna was quickly approaching and he was hoping to have her ready to fight for him when the time came. Sakura had become far more submissive to him with each passing day. The fire in her eyes slowly leaching away with every training session. He didn't even need to do much more than make a small gesture and she would follow the unspoken order. Tonight, he would be returning to Konoha to begin the final preparation for the battle with Suna. He'd had Sakura packing all day while he was in the final meetings of his time at the compound.

He walked back to their shared room slowly, enjoying the last bits of the light before they began to travel back during the night. They were traveling at night to avoid any unsavory people testing the security of the new Hokage. When he reached the room, he found Sakura nowhere in sight. Quickly looking around he noticed her chakra in the bathroom. He pooped his head in to find her soaking in the tub, rose oil scented water hitting his nose. It was the scent he had chosen for her.

"Sakura. We will be leaving soon. Finish up and get dressed." He said to her.

"I'll be out in just a second. Do you think you could hand me that towel please?" Sakura asked politely as she pointed to the cream-colored towel that sat on the counter.

"Sure. Just be ready to go in 20 minutes. Also, we will be traveling by foot for part of this journey, so make sure that you are wearing comfortable clothing and shews. I have provided a few options for travel for you." Itachi said as he handed it to her.

"Understood. I will be ready on time." Sakura replied to him.

"You still have not asked for your reward."

"I know. I do not yet know what it is I want. When I know, I promise I will tell you."

She watched as he left and her eyes hardened back up and her will of fire was shining brightly in her eyes. Her hand came up and the bracelet played Ino's message again. She may be acting like the little broken whore that Itachi wanted her to be, but that did not mean that she was. She was just very good at hiding it from him now. It had been a skill she had quickly learned to have once Itachi started fucking her on an almost nightly basis. She pretended that she was slowly breaking. Even taking in his training because it allowed her to see more of what he was like on the battlefield. She would make him rue the day that he chose to hold her against her people.

She got out of the tub and dried off quickly. Putting her hair into a ponytail and then braiding it from the ponytail to make it very easy to manage. Itachi had rules on her hair and dress that she needed to follow if she was to still seem like the obedient woman, he thought her to be. Her hair was not allowed to cascade down her back. Nothing could cover up the mark Itachi had placed there. She wrapped herself in the towel and proceeded out of the bathroom. She was alone in the bedroom. She walked over to the bed and found several outfits for travel. All with a similar design. Backless with a pair of pants or a skirt. She grabbed the least revealing one and put it on. Just in time as Itachi had just walked into the room.

"It's good to see your ready. Our escorts are here." Itachi said as he ran his hand down her back.

Sakura followed him out and looked at their escorts. In the sun stood team Asuma, and Team Gai with their packs waiting to take them home. Sakura looked at them and she could see the hurt in Ino's sky blue eyes, the betrayal in Shikamaru's coal ones, and in Lee's she could see desperation. She could tell he had been told to not come toward her. His entire body was pulling toward her and Gai had his hand on his arm holding him back. She looked at Itachi and he simply walked forward until they had fallen in line in between all of the ninja. The walk was long for her. Knowing that her back had been irreparably marked with his name. That her friends and family were looking at her with such utter distaste. She hid it well though, not letting anything make it to the surface.

"Sakura. Were going to make camp soon. Would you like some time with your friends?" Itachi asked as he placed his hand on her lower back, tracing over her scars.

"No, I'll be fine. I am a little sleepy though. Any chance for a nap?" Sakura yawned.

"I'll have a tent set up for you to rest. We'll be stopped for a few hours. Should be long enough to rest." Itachi said as he looked at the man on his left who understood the order.

"Good. Thank you." Sakura said as she grabbed his hand from her back and put it on her shoulder and leaned into him.

She was the picture of a submissive woman. When they got to the place of rest, Itachi indeed had a tent made up for her and let her go in to rest. Sakura put up a silencing jutsu and bawled her eyes out. She needed the time to let go. Soon enough, she cried herself to sleep and it was time to go. Itachi sent in Ino to wake her.

"Sakura. It's time to wake up." Ino said loudly to the sleeping girl.

"Ino. Please come here a second. My hair is stuck in the zipper." Sakura asked.

Ino huffed and came closer to her. Sakura grabbed the blond girl and tossed her on the bedding and whispered close to her ear.

"I don't have much time. I know everyone thinks I have changed sides. I need him to think that. I am still on your side. Please believe me."

"Why should we? You bear his mark on your back. You let him touch you. You like it." Ino snarled at her.

"I don't have a choice. He is raping me on a day to day basis. If I don't behave, he beats me. Look below that mark. You and I went to a bathhouse just days before this all happened. Were those there when we went?" Sakura asked the blond as she pointed at her lower back.

She felt Ino's hands on her lower back. Tracing the large scars that were placed there by Itachi and his chains. She then heard the sobbing.

"Ino, I know you understand now. We have been in here too long. We must fight it out. I'm gonna hit you, and it's gonna hurt. Promise your still my best friend." Sakura said as she began to draw on her chakra.

"Always. I'll let the others know. We've been so busy looking at the big tattoo on your back that we did not notice the underlying marks. Make it a good hit." Ino said as she hid her tears.

The next thing Itachi knew, Sakura was tossing Ino out of her tent with a punch. The girl flying into the arms of Shikamaru who caught her quickly. Blood flowing from her mouth and she passed out. Sakura stomped over to him and pointed at his chest.

"You need to make sure she learns her place. Mine is at his side. Make sure she gets that." Sakura shouted at the man; who's eyes widened with every word.

Itachi chuckled and sent over Shizune to heal the girl. He wrapped his arm around Sakura and pulled her close to him.

"I am so proud of you. You're ready to help with the invasion of Suna. When we get back, I will have you outfitted for war." He said with pride in his voice.

"The battle already began if I am correct," Sakura said as she started to clean up.

"That is true, however, the best has yet to be sent in. For now, we are just playing with them"

"I look forward to helping the effort in the war."

"Good. I expect nothing less than your full cooperation in this."

Sakura smiled at him and they continued their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men sat at the table for hours. The plans to protect Suna taking many hours to build and fortify. They had sent messages off to every village to let them know what was going on. Requesting back up as well as medics to aid in the efforts. Most had already sent back their responses. They would send a few platoons each at most. Not able to help much as they were now prepping for their wars. They spent the night finding out all they could about what they were up against. Knowing that Konoha had already fallen, it made it that much more important that they prep as much as they could.

"What happens if he brings her into battle? What will we do?" Sasuke asked as he drank another cup of coffee.

"We will subdue as much as we are able. We know her the best and can fight her the easiest. If we see her on the battlefield, head for her as fast as possible. Take her out and remove her from the battlefield. Be ready to seal her into unconsciousness." Kakashi said as he also nursed a cup of coffee.

"Deal. If we can get her off the battlefield he won't have a heavy hitter or anyone to heal." Naruto said as he began to fall asleep.

"I think we have got everything a much set as we can. Everyone go to sleep. I will have another meeting in 2 days to go over provisions on this." Garra said as he set his cup down.

Two weeks later, it all began. It was slow at first. In the middle of the night. All civilians had long been evacuated and everyone was ready. Faster and faster, ninja began to trickle into the hospital to be healed up and put back into the battle. It was like this for 2 more weeks until it happened. Someone spotted her on the battlefield. She wore her hair is a very high ponytail and stood at Itachi's side. Strapped to her was a katana in a dark green shield and she wore a backless tank that was skin tight. Her pants were a sea of black and lace that hung loosely on the girl. She looked past the battlefield and onto her former teammates and gave them a smile that chilled them to the bone. The only promise in her eyes was of pain and death. They watched as Itachi told the girl something and watched as she flew into the battle and landed creating a crater several feet wide, making ninja fly in all directions.

"Sasuke. Stay put for the moment. They don't know you're here. Flash in if needed." Kakashi said as he flew into battle himself to engage with Sakura, Naruto not far behind him.

Sakura pulled on her blade and made a beeline for Kakashi. The clash that ensued was full of fuel that a dust cloud flew up. Sakura grabbed Kakashi's shoulder and flipped over him, blade at his neck.

"Sakura. What happened to you? Why are you fighting for him!" Naruto shouted as he threw several kunai at her back.

A poof and she was gone. Naruto looked for her everywhere only to narrowly avoid her chakra filled punch. A small gaze on the side of his face was all the damage that her fist caused. She narrowed her eyes at him and began to frenzy. Fists flowing left and right, until Naruto realized something. This was her sparing routine. When she wanted to warm up before the real spar. That's why none of them were landing a hit. He knew this one too well. Which she would have known. Naruto made a shadow clone and sent it over to Kakashi who was analyzing the battle before him.

"Sensei. She's sparing. Remember the warmup that she would use before we got down to real training?" Naruto's clone whispered as it took a hit from a rogue shuriken from another ninja.

It then dawned on him. She was using her sparing routine. That's why she hadn't landed a killing blow. He flew into the battle and grabbed her katana from her back and flipped back. Inscribed on the blade were the Uchiha emblem and Itachi's name. He threw it at the pink-haired woman and caught her on her arm. He had noticed the bit of poison that had been on the blade. It was one of Sakura's concoctions. It would paralyze its target. He watched as she used an antidote rather quickly. Injecting it into her leg she threw the vile to the side and gave Kakashi another grin as she shot forward again. This time using her legs as her weapons. She threw kick after kick and finally landed one into Naruto's leg, breaking it clean in two. Kakashi grabbed her fist and shoved her sword through her thigh and shoved a kunai into her upper chest area. She always did leave herself open when kicking.

A quick head butt to Kakashi and he stumbled off. Falling to his knees as he pulled his headband up to reveal his sharingon and signaling for Sasuke to come to battle. Sasuke flickered into sight and Kakashi watched as Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke? You're here?" She whispered.

"Yes. As a counter to you. Kakashi, get him out and to the hospital. If his leg heals wrong from the Kyuubi he will be in even more trouble. I have got this." Sasuke ordered as he pulled his blade and faced her.

"I will enjoy this. Itachi gave me free rein on the battlefield so long as I bring him Naruto." Sakura squealed and moved to engage him.

Only to find that he was not there. He had flicked right behind her and placed his hand on her back. Using less than an 8th of his normal power he sent his Chidori into her body. Effectively sending her down, though not knocking her out. He watched as the girl who had spent most of her life professing to him her love come at him with all that she had. She managed to hit him on both of his arms with her blade, drawing quite a lot of blood that ran down and stained the battlefield red. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground, her blade falling very far from her and held her hands down as he startled her. His face was mere inches from hers when he heard her.

"Use your blade. My left side, right below your knee. It'll look like a killing blow from where he is standing. This was supposed to be on Kakashi, but you'll have to do. Make it look real." Sakura whispered as her face went from hard as a rock to those soft green eyes, he knew from his genin days.

"You aren't with him?" Sasuke said as he positioned his blade where she had instructed.

"No. He's been trying to use me. I'm undercover now. Do it, before he gets suspicious." Sakura said to him.

He watched her face contort as he shoved the blade in marvelously. She whimpered and bit her lip as it pierced through her abdomen and hit the dirt on the other side. Sasuke stood and watched as her blood began to pool around her. Kakashi getting down to his knees by her side as he had just returned from dropping Naruto off at the hospital.

"Sasuke. What did you do?"

"What she told me to. Grab her and let's go." Sasuke said with his back facing Itachi.

Kakashi looked up and noticed that Itachi was no longer on the top rock that he had been on for most of the battle.

"Back off from her little brother. She belongs to me. To use as I see fit." Itachi said as he threw Kakashi away from her and knelt down.

Watching as Itachi ripped his blade from her abdomen, Sasuke felt all the anger he had well up inside him.

"She is not something to be owned. She is a person." He shouted as he sprinted at Itachi.

"That is where your wrong dear brother. You see, my name is written down her back. Marking my property. She is mine. She sat there and let it happen too. It took hours for the tattoo artist to get it just right. She sat still though it all." Itachi said as he picked up the bleeding woman.

Sakura had long since passed out. The woman limp in Itachi's arms.

"Unfortunately, she needs more training. Letting you land a blow like that will not bode well for her wellbeing. I will have to give her more incentive to work harder." He said as he began to flash away, a wall of ninja blocking the path of anyone to her as he took her away.

It was then that she woke, struggling in Itachi's arms as he held her even closer to him.

"That was a very stupid thing you did. Letting my little brother get the best of you. How should I punish you?"

"I didn't let him get anything from me. It's not my fault." Sakura whimpered as he dug his fingers into her wound.

"Ino, heal her. Then stay here with her. I am going to finish some things. When I get back make sure she is healed and awake. I will not tolerate any disobedience." He said as he tossed the bleeding Pinkett to the blond who nodded and got right to work.

Sakura looked at her friend and smiled. Feeling her flesh knit back up and the blood stops flowing.

"Ino. You need to get out of here. I think he intends to kill you to teach me a lesson. Please. Run as fast as you can." Sakura pleaded with her best friend.

"No. I won't leave you. If he does, use it to fuel your fire. Remember me and let my death fuel your fight. I was never as strong as you were. If it's my time at least I go knowing that it will make you stronger. Do you still have that bracelet I gave you?" Ino asked as she sat her best friend up against the edge of the tent.

"Yeah. I hide it with genjutsu. I never take it off. Here." She said as she dropped the genjutsu and handed it to the blond.

She watched as chakra came to Ino's hand and she laughed as she placed a new message for the girl. She handed it back just in time for Itachi to come into the makeshift room. Behind him stood team Asuma and two other men from Itachi's infantry. He looked at Sakura and grabbed Ino by her hair and tossed her to the men who held her in place.

"You will learn not to fail me. If you're going to let a blow land, it had better kill. I will give you two options. Those men can have their way with Ino and then kill her, or you can kill her yourself. Choose wisely. The men that kill her will not be as swift as you." Itachi said as he threw her katana into the ground at her knees.

"Itachi. Please don't make me do this. Don't make me kill her." Sakura pleaded with the man.

"Either you do it, or they do. You'll watch either way." He said as he sat in his chair.

Sakura looked over at Ino and then back at Itachi.

"I want to use my freebie."

"No. This is a lesson you need to learn. No freebies"

"Sakura. It's okay. You know what to do." Ino said as she looked at her.

"No Ino. It isn't. We are supposed to grow old together. You're not supposed to die like this, by my hand."

"Do what you need to. I would prefer it by your hand. It won't even hurt if you do it." Ino said as she looked at her team.

They were all held in place by other Akatsuki members who had shown up at some point. Their eyes tearing up as they fought to get free. Sakura looked at Itachi one more time. Watching as he nodded, she grabbed her katana and hugged her best friend.

"I will never forget your sacrifice, and when I kill him, I will set his whole world on fire. Your death will be avenged." Sakura whispered into Ino's ear as she slid the blade skillfully through Ino's heart.

"Make him pay." Was the last thing Ino said as the light fade from her eyes and she went limp in Sakura's arms.

"Let them take their fallen comrade. I still have a little more to teach Sakura." Itachi directed the Akatsuki who let the three men go and left.

Sakura looked at him and pulled her blade from the body and looked at Itachi with rage in her eyes.

"Shikamaru. Take her somewhere she can't be hurt anymore." Sakura ordered as she fell into a battle stance.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as he drew her into his arms.

"What I should have done from the beginning. Fight with all that I am worth. He just lit the only fire that will never die in me. I am going to kill an Uchiha. Do me a favor Asuma?" Sakura asked as she looked at the man sitting before her.

"What is that?" Asuma asked his voice thick with sadness.

"Keep my team away from me and this area." She said as she took off and flashed behind Itachi.

"You are making a very big mistake girl. I still have your sensei. What will happen if I had her killed? Or any of the other hundreds of shinobi from your village that I have under my thumb. They aren't here, but it would be so easy to just…. Kill them all. Right in front of you. Choose your next turn wisely." Itachi drawled.

Sakura looked at Asuma who gave her a down girl sign and she slumped in defeat. Falling to her knees behind the Uchiha.

"I will overlook this flair up of unbecoming behavior. It will count as your freebie. We will remain here for the remainder of the war. When it is over, we will do what we need to and then leave. S for your team, they are now considered traitors and will be treated as such. If they are captured, they will be killed." Itachi said as he stood and looked at her slumped shoulders.

"Yes, Itachi," Sakura said as she sat on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't hate me! I made this choice for a reason. Also, please check in on your neighbors and family. Be careful as places open back up.

-Naeura.


	10. Some Good News

Hi Guys. So this chapter contains quite a bit of violence, but we will finally get some good news in the end. I hope you like it! It took me so long to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. See y'all at the end!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took four weeks for Suna to fall. Sakura had watched it all from Itachi's lap. After he had made her kill Ino, he chained her to his chair with her arms cuffed behind her back. She could not go far from him as every time she tried it felt like her blood in her wrists was burning and she would eventually come back to him.

"Itachi. Suna has fallen. We saw the Kazekage and his family evacuating the last of the ninja left just a few hours ago. Should we follow them?" Kisame said as he came up behind Itachi.

"No. Let them run. Soon there will be no place for them to run to. As for us, pack up and return to Konoha. I will be along in a few days. Have the house ready. Sakura needs a few more lessons here." Itachi said as he pulled on her newly placed leash causing the girl to fall back into him.

"You do love punishing her. By the time that we attack next, she'll be nothing but your slave." Kisame smirked as he walked away.

Itachi growled in the girl's ear and bit into her neck just above the delicate neck shackle he had placed on her just the other day. She had tried to run while he was in a war meeting. He had sent her with Konan to have a bath and she had repaid his kindness with trying to leave him. He had the collar made that day and had placed it on her and had it welded shut. Not even he could take it off of her without hurting her quite a bit. The chain was able to come off but the collar would always remain. He stood up and pulled the girl into his tent.

"Sakura."

"Itachi…. What do you want now?" Sakura said as she followed him into the cabin healing his bite mark from her neck.

"We will be leaving in two days. When we return home, you will walk by my side. No chain attached. As much the broken woman you had portrayed to me the first time we went home after our bathhouse experience. Do you understand me?" Itachi said as he took the shackle from his arm off and attached it to the bed he had made.

Sakura sat on the bed and faced away from him. He looked back at her and watched as she took her hair down, covering up the mark on her back.

"Sakura." He growled as he walked over and grabbed hold of the chain.

"Cool your tits. I'm just redoing it so that it will hold up over the travel. I don't want another friend dead…. Look Itachi. I'll play your game. Your way. Just don't pout if you lose." Sakura smirked and grabbed the chain herself and pulled.

Itachi had not been expecting it and he fell forward, his face level with hers. She took two fingers and pushed them against his neck and dragged her nails along his flesh drawing blood. She looked at him with that fire he both hated and loved at the same time. Grabbing her wrist, he snapped it clean in two and watched her face. There was no glimmer he had even broken it, her eyes held his unflinchingly. Sakura looked at him and laughed, throwing the chain to the floor and slapping the side of his face lightly with her palm and stood. Itachi flared up and grabbed her chain and yanked. Sakura flew back and hit the side of the cabin they had been sharing. Sliding down as the air had been snuffed out of her on impact, Sakura looked at him and smirked.

"Hit a button, did I? Poor Itachi, all alone. For anyone to spend any time with him, he needs to kidnap her and hold her village hostage." Sakura said as she laughed at him.

"You would do well to remember what I can do to that Village of yours girl," Itachi said as he pulled her up by her neck.

"You won't though. Because you need me to cooperate. Itachi, I told you. I will play by your rules, but I will play my own game. I killed my best friend, the girl who believed in me when no one else would. There is nothing you can do to me to hurt me more than that. I will follow your rules on the outside, act how you want me to, but when we are alone, I will burn your life to the ground!" Sakura said she punched him in the gut and sent him flying to the other side of the room.

"You will regret this," Itachi said as he threw a kunai at her.

Sakura ducked and the kunai and listened as it buried itself in the wall behind her. What she missed was Itachi threw her katana and sent it flying into her thigh. It buried itself through her flesh and into the wall behind it. Three more knives joined the katana in her other limbs. Effectively pinning her to the wall. Itachi looked at his captured prey and took out another knife.

"Tell me Sakura. Which eye is your favorite? I will do you a favor and let you keep that one." He said as he stalked toward her.

Sakura looked at him with fear in her eyes. He watched as they went from fear to hardness as she quieted down.

"Deidara. Come here!" Itachi shouted as he grabbed Sakura's hair to hold her head in place.

"What's up Itachi…woah…. bitch piss you off again?" She heard his peppy voice go over.

"I need you to make me something. You and Sasori. I need an eye made for her. Just as pretty as the one I am about to take out. Go ask Sasori the healing time needed for her before the new eye can be installed." He said as he looked at her.

"I know that. I asked him once. Its 3 weeks. Anything else?" Deidra said as he looked at his nails.

"Yeah. Help me hold her still. I'd use a clone but I don't want her to be able to make it disappear and ruin her face." Itachi ordered.

Deidara then stepped into place and grabbed her chin and the hair Itachi had been holding. Watching as he tore her eye from her head and he blinded her on the left side. Knowing it was her dominant side. Though it all, Sakura only whimpered. No screams until he actually was pulling the eye from her head. Once removed he handed it to Deidara to use in his color making. Sasori had always been minimalistic on his color palate but he was good at making body parts. While he wanted Sakura impaired, he did not want to have to look at it as he fucked her. This was a way to do both. He cleaned his hands and stepped out of the cabin.

"Shizune! Go fix her!" Itachi shouted at the dark-haired woman.

He watched as she grabbed bandages and walked into the room. The sound she emitted when she saw Sakura was pure bliss to his ears. He could hear the woman crying as she took each blade from Sakura's limp body. She had passed out near to right after he had taken her eye. The woman was physically shaking. He then left her there in the care of her companion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizune took her time healing Sakura up. The wounds on her extremities were not so bad. It was her eye that was the worst for her, it had been completely removed. She would not be able to fully heal the wound with Chakra. It would also take time for her to heal. About 3 weeks. Shizune cleaned her up and placed her into her bed after a change of clothes. She then bandaged up Sakura's face and cleaned up the room as well.

"Is it done?" Itachi asked as he walked back in.

"She will need about 3 weeks for her eye socket to heal up fully. Everything else is healed. You are a despicable man. I hope that one day she kills you." Shizune spat as she walked past him.

"If she would just break it would not be so hard on her. I will say, I do enjoy hurting her. She just makes it so much…. fun. Stay with her on the trip home. I want her to rest as much as possible since she will walk through the streets to celebrate the victory over Suna at my side. Is that understood?" Itachi said as he stood with his back to the woman.

"I'd be glad to. It means she gets time away from you."

"Glad to have you on board. Be ready. We will leave in two days." Itachi said as he shut the door behind him and locked Sakura away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Sakura stumbled out of the cabin. Itachi holding her up as he walked behind her. He had not even bothered to rechain her. He'd spent the last two days that he'd had with her reconditioning her to obey him. He'd had nowhere near enough time, but it should have been enough to get her to walk next to him. He was not surprised she was having trouble walking. He'd taken her 5 times in a row without any preparation. By the last time she passed out mid-way through and had to be awakened.

He gave Sakura over into the care of Shizune and went on ahead to be with Sasori and Deidara. They were arguing over both the material to make the eye out of as well as how to get the best shade of green. He smirked and continued on his travels.

Back with Shizune and Sakura. She was holding onto her older companion for dear life and whispered what it was he had done to her and Shizune subtly healed her.

"What happened?" She asked as they sat down in the carriage.

"I really pissed him off. On purpose. I got this." She said as she passed Shizune a vile that contained Itachi's blood.

"What am I to do with this?" Shizune asked as she examined it closely.

"Build a poison in it. I know you can make one that will only attack the blood it is first introduced to. I remember you started to teach me it before all of this happened."

"Even with all of this, you remember your teachings. I can feel the chakra from you, why don't you heal yourself a little since I am running low." Shizune smiled as she pockets the vile.

"Itachi built this collar to only allow me to feel my chakra. I can't use it. Kind of a see the cake but can't have it situation. Either way. I had never thought that he'd go so far as to blind me. I miscalculated there. I should be fine. I'm only a trophy after all. He's having another made to replace the one he took. Guess it would disgust him to have me not have one." Sakura explained as she straightens up for the long ride.

"At least we have something to get back at him with. Rest. You're going to need it since he intends you to walk next to him in the streets of Konoha." Shizune told her as she grabbed a blanket and spread it over the already dosing girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several days later they arrived in Konoha. Itachi stopped the war caravan before it reached the gates and he pulled Sakura from her seat and had her walk next to him in the streets. Her eye had been rebandaged with a dressier dressing. A nice piece of black fabric was now wrapped around her head, hiding the fact that she was damaged. She followed his guidance since he stood on her left side. She could not see him and had to feel for her way though as he pulled her. After a half-hour of walking, they made it back to the center of the village. Itachi pulled her to the side and the rest of the procession passed by them. They stood in front of a rather large house. It was freshly built and was freshly painted as well. Itachi tossed her into the yard of the house and began to perform hand signs.

Sakura watched as the perimeter of the house began to glow and she felt herself change. She walked forward and touched the newly formed barrier. She could see the outside, even smell it. But she could not step outside of it. She looked at Itachi who smirked and walked through the barrier himself and then back out. Showing her that she was trapped.

"Once a week you can have one guest or you can leave the perimeter with an escort for 3 hours. That is if you follow the house rules. Do you understand?" Itachi told her as he pulled her into the house.

"Yes. I understand."

"Good. Feel free to roam the house. Several rooms have been made up into a set of chambers on the left side of the house. Decorate it how you like. I have given you a very large budget. I want you to be comfortable in this house. There are rooms set up for punishment should they be needed, but those rooms will be your haven from me. You can not hide in there once you have wronged me though, I will pull you out of them." Itachi warned her. "There are books filled with all manner of things in those rooms. I did take the liberty of having a chair and a small cot put in the bedroom for you to use while your things arrive. Do you wish anyone to help you in figuring out your things? Starting today you can have your guest."

"Yes. Shikamaru. I'd like for him to visit." Sakura asked as she followed him into her rooms.

"Fine. I will have him brought here. I would get a move on with things. Your cot is not the most comfortable thing." Itachi said as he left.

Sakura nodded at him and left him. She wondered about the house until she ran into a servant who took her the rest of the way to her rooms. They were massive. She had her living room, dining room, bedroom, and her bathroom was massive with two rooms of its own. Walking through her living room, it was all white trim, the walls a slightly darker tan. There was nothing in the room as he had promised. She walked into her bedroom and it was again white trim, this time though, the walls were red. The same color she had worn before all of this had started. There was indeed a small cot and a chair in the room as well as a desk. The desk was small, nothing big and she would replace it so she could study her situation. It had stacks of magazines on it.

She sat on the chair and looked out the window. Her room had so many windows in it. They would all need curtains. Soon enough she heard shuffling and saw him. Shikamaru leaned against her door frame.

"You called?" Was all he said.

"Did she ever get a chance to tell you?"

"She did. What's up with the face cover?" Shikamaru said as he sat on her bed.

"Very long story," Sakura said as she bit her lip back.

"I've got time. You killed Ino, I deserve to know what's going on." He said as he held his head in his hand.

"Itachi pulled my eye out. He's having me keep it covered until the one he's having made for me is ready." Sakura said as she began to tear up.

"Don't. You're stronger than that. You're the strongest one of us all. Don't let him take that from you." Shikamaru said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm a toy for him. To use and break as he sees fit. I can feel my chakra yet I can not use it. I have lost half of my site, and I killed my best friend. Shikamaru, how do I stay strong when I feel so weak?" Sakura asked him.

"By taking in everything he has to throw at you and using it to fuel yourself. Keep it all locked up and when you get the chance, use it."

"Thanks. I knew you would figure out how to make it all better. I'm sorry about Ino." Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry about it. We are holding her ceremony next week. Now, I was told I am helping pick out furniture?" Shikamaru told her.

"Yeah. I can do that by myself. I needed you for a purpose far more important. My will is dying and I needed some help keeping it aflame."

"What a troublesome woman you are. Mind if I take a nap then?" Shikamaru said as he laid back in her cot.

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'll wake you when it's time. I'm not sure he will let you stay here long. He tends to like to keep me to himself." Sakura laughed.

Shikamaru dosed on her bed the whole day through. Servants arrived with food and took away the pages of things she had decided on. Many of the items were things she had owned in her own home, while others were things that she had always wanted. Soon it was dark and She knew she had to get Shikamaru out of the house. Itachi would not appreciate it if she slept with another man in her room. Even if he was only a friend. She led him out and closed the door to her new home. Itachi stepped out and looked at her.

"Did you enjoy having a guest?" He asked as he touched her arm.

"Yes. It was nice to get to talk to someone other than you. I'm going to head to bed now if that's alright. It's been a very long day." Sakura said as she started her way out.

"We have a war meeting when you get up tomorrow. I will send a maid to help you dress since you're still learning your new…. Disadvantage." Itachi said as he touched her chin and pulled her head to face him "I hope your understanding what you are now. Mine to do with as I please. I will give you rewards and punishments as I see fit. What is it Sasori?"

"He's here. The boss is here."

Sakura watched as Itachi's eyes went wide.

"Get her dressed. Now. Something very elegant! Sasori, when he gets here have him set up in the lobby. Make sure there is food. Wake the cook!" Itachi barked.

Sakura immediately felt hands dragging her away and to her bedroom. She was stripped of her clothes and her body quickly washed down. A silky silver dress that went all the way to the floor was placed on her. Backless, to show of that he owned her and her hair was done up. Half of it all the way up and the rest left down and over her shoulder so that she was following all the rules. A small bit of makeup was placed, just enough to enhance her natural beauty. The black fabric that had been covering her eye the whole day was removed and replaced by a streak of silver fabric that matched the dress. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Is she ready?" Kisame asked as he stayed outside of her room.

"Just about. They are tying the final knot in the bandages. What's going on?" Sakura asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Boss is here. He is checking on the progress. Mainly you. Itachi is waiting for you downstairs. Let's go." Kisame explained as he offered her his arm.

Sakura grabbed it and followed him down the stairs. Itachi was indeed waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. The moment Sakura walked out; his eyes widened. She looked perfect. He was going to give the maids a raise if this all went well. Speaking of going well, he needed to give her an incentive to behave.

"Thank you, Kisame. Sakura. You look lovely. Listen, I need you to behave today. Do you understand me?" Itachi threatened her.

"What's in it for me?" Sakura looked at him, glee in his eye.

"I won't take your other eye."

"Not good enough. Figure out something else." Sakura rebutted him smirking.

"Sakura. You are playing in very dangerous water here. You have no idea what he is like. You think I'm bad, he's a hundred times worse than me. Behave and we will figure out a reward on the back end."

"Fine. It's a deal. I behave and you will give me whatever I ask for once."

"Deal. Head that way. He's the one sitting on the red couch. There is a chair next to mine for you. They are the only open seats." Itachi said as he walked her into the room.

There were men everywhere in the room. Itachi left her there and sat in his chair. The leader wore a mask covering his face so she couldn't tell anything about him, but this was a great opportunity to gather information. She stood there until she was noticed and the leader motioned for her to stand in Infront of him. He swiftly grabbed her arm and turned her around. His hands finding her back.

"Its beautifully done Itachi. I can see why you took the time to have it done on her. She a great beauty. It's a shame I can't see her legs though. You know I love a woman with long, lean, pale legs." She could hear the smirk in his words.

"Yes, I know. She's quite an interesting one. Sakura. Sit." Itachi ordered.

He watched as the girl stepped away from the leader of the Akatsuki and sat where he gestured.

"And very well trained I see. Well done. From what I had heard she was a hell of a firecracker. She was supposed to be difficult to train. I'm glad you have made so much progress with her. How far will she go?"

"Why don't you see?" Was Itachi's only reply as he stood and moved out of the way.

The man that she only knew as the leader of the Akatsuki chuckled and stood up, roaming over to her seated form. He grabbed the hem of her dress and tore it all the way up to her thigh. The sound of tearing fabric was the only thing that cut the silence other than Sakura's own startled gasp. Her legs now shown to him, he eyed her flesh. Sakura sat still as his hands ghosted the girl's legs from her ankles to the middle of her inner thigh where Sakura looked at Itachi. He nodded and she opened her legs for him. His hand continued its journey ending up against her sex. He laughed and removed it.

"I see you have been having a great deal of fun with her. She knows your touch. Yet, it opens up for me at your approval. She will follow all orders given to her. Tonight, have her in my bed. I want to take a turn with her. What is with the fabric cover on her eye? She has such a beautiful set of eyes. Such a beautiful color." The man said as he stepped away.

"Eye. I've only got one now. That is why the cover." Sakura responded as she closed her legs and looked at Itachi.

"Only one eye. What did you do to piss him off enough to take your eye?" The man laughed at her.

"I attacked him," Sakura responded as she tucked her legs underneath her.

"Well, he likes his obedience. You probably should not have done that. Either way. I get my turn, ladies, take her to my room and have her put on something nice and see-through. I like the length though, keep that."

Suddenly three burly women were surrounding Sakura and pulling her off the chair. She started to object but it died in her throat when she saw Itachi motion for her to go. Her head fell forward as she was taken away.

"I will have fun with her. I will return her to you in three days. Please have food sent up for two. "The man said as he walked out to get a drink before he went to play with his new toy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was pushed into an opulent bathroom. A bath was already running and a woman was waiting there placing flowers in the bath. Sakura was quickly disrobed and shoved into the water where the woman scrubbed her down. She was then led out to a bedroom covered in blue velvet and silver detail. There was a blue nightie that was of a gauzy material that reached to the floor. The women went about making up the room and assisted Sakura in her new clothing. They then finished up and left her there. Sakura sat on the windowsill and looked out. She had no idea what was going to come of her night but she knew she needed to get some information to give to the resistance. Regardless of how it happened.

Soon enough the door to the room she was being kept in opened and in walked the man she was to spend the night with. He looked at her and took off his coat. Laying it on the chair he motioned to her to come to him. Sakura got up and walked to him slowly. Covering herself up as much as she could. He grabbed the mask he was wearing and took it off. His face now shown to her. He was classically handsome. Like most Uchiha were. His red eyes took her in. Drinking in how her ivory skin looked against the navy of the chiffon dress. He slowly pushed her back against the wall. Ducking his head, he began to inspect her neck with his tongue.

"What do I call you?" Sakura asked as he held her hands on either side of her head.

"For now, you can call me Kenshi. My real name is of no importance to you. What's important is that you please me. Go get on the bed. Now." He said as he tossed her roughly toward it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, Sakura was released from the man she knew as Kenshi. She stumbled out from the room naked and covered with bruises and blood from her head to her toes. There was a maid nearby that quickly ripped a curtain off a nearby window and covered her with it.

"Itachi!" the woman screamed out as Sakura hit the ground.

No sooner had she finished calling for him had he shown up. He took in Sakura's appearance. He had heard the cries of the girl these past days and knew that leader had spent the time torturing the girl. Even worse than he had. He grabbed her up and sent the woman for Tsunade. Sakura was barely alive in his arms and that would not do. She needed to be alive to lure the Kyuubi back to him. They had to wait to take it because they needed all the others first. He laid Sakura out on a table and worked on getting her cleaned up so that Tsunade could heal the girl. He'd have called for Shizune but she was busy at the hospital taking care of those wounded in the war. Tsunade arrived I a flurry of guards and looked at her student.

"Leave me be to heal her," Tsunade said as her cuffs were pulled off and she walked over to her student.

"That won't be happening. I'm leaving you an assistant. Let me know if you need anything. You can't leave the premises so don't even try, and all chakra not linked to healing has also been shut off on you. Remember, I hold her life in my hands. I am not afraid to punish her for your mistakes."

"It looks like you already have. Now go!" Tsunade shouted she began inspecting the wounds on the girl.

It looked like she had been used as a punching bag. There were knife wounds everywhere. Bruises underneath those. She had 5 broken fingers and her knee caps were both rubbed raw from carpet burn. Her back covered in scars. This was the first time she was seeing the mark that had been inked on Sakura's back that day. When she had been used as collateral to make the girl sit for 8 hours. Her neck was burned to hell as well. She was now missing an eye as well, though that looked to have had some time to heal. Looking at her feet she now realized that her ankle was broken as well. She looked at the nurse who had been left with her and began barking orders for hot water and bandages. Her hands glowing green with healing chakra she began her work.

Four hours later, Tsunade finished fixing up Sakura. She'd had 3 broken ribs and a punctured lung as well as other numerous fractures. A concussion to her head as well. Someone had used her as a punching bag. 16 stab wounds and an unknown amount of lost blood. Someone very bad had gotten pissed at the girl. Not to mention the sexual trauma. It had taken her a half-hour alone to fix what the prev had done to her. She sat in the chair and promptly fell asleep. She had covered Sakura with a blanket once she was done healing her and placed a pillow under her head.

"Is she finished?" Itachi barged in.

Taking in the scene that was laid out before him. Tsunade dosing in a nearby chair, the nurse was passed out on the ground and Sakura was still on the table. He walked over and looked at her. She looked 100 times better than she had this morning. He'd have to thank Tsunade later. He walked out and sat in the living room, waiting for the leader. Soon enough he showed.

"She was a great lay. Thanks for letting me borrow her. I hope shell be back to normal soon. I like what you've done with the place. Keep it up. I'll be leaving now." The man said as he left.

Itachi sat back down and waited. Soon Sakura would wake and he would be able to ask her about what happened in that room. He had to know. It was hours before the girl woke up. She slowly sat up and put her feet on the ground. Holding the blanket to her as did so. She looked around and saw her teacher sleeping in the chair next to her. Unable to contain herself she woke the woman by hugging her.

"Shisu. You're okay."

"Sakura. You need to lay back down. The trauma of what was done to you still lingers a little. I did not have enough chakra to fully heal you. There is still some strain to your muscles." Tsunade chided as she hugged the girl back.

"Not right now. I know your right, but not right now. I missed you." Sakura began to tear up.

"Sakura. What happened to you?" Tsunade asked her.

"I spent three nights with the leader of the Akatsuki. He a damn animal. A beast. It didn't matter what I did, he was never pleased unless I was begging him to stop." Sakura silently cried.

The door to the room opened and Sakura jumped 3 feet back against the wall.

"Sakura. Come here. Your time with your teacher is over. There really shouldn't have been any in the first place. I had a robe brought for you." Itachi ordered calmly as he looked her over.

She was afraid of him. That is not what he had wanted. He needed her to fight for him against whoever he sent her to fight. He'd been very careful with her training. His leader had fucked it up to hell.

"Get dressed. We are going out today. Picking out some new clothes for you since part of your wardrobe was left back at the bathhouse for use. Tsunade, you'll come along with. In case she needs more medical attention." Itachi said as he had the two women taken to Sakura's room.

Tsunade immediately went and drew a bath and helped Sakura into it. She looked through the clothes and found the most covering thing she could for the girl. She heard Sakura sobbing in the background as she did this. However, this was all going to plan. She pulled out the best pair of shoes to run in and added those and a cloak for her. She then helped the girl out of the tub.

"Sakura. Hold still a minute." Tsunade told her as she toweled the girl off.

She examined the necklace like collar on the girl's neck and used her strength to break the soldered pieces apart just a little. It would be able to be taken off once the plan was complete. For now, it had to stay, and Sakura had to be none the wiser otherwise Itachi would know. Sakura was not in any ability to be the great actress she knew her to be. She helped the girl dress and grabbed a cloak for herself. They then joined Itachi downstairs. He was also in a cloak. It was now raining out so the cloaks made sense. Itachi looked at the girl, she was so downcast. It would take weeks if not months to fix her.

"Let's go."

Several hours into the trip, Sakura had picked out a new set of clothes and they were walking back when a carriage ran out of control and ran right toward them. Itachi's men moved into action with him and got out of the way. Two more rammed into the first, completely obstructing the view he had of Sakura. The building that they crashed into began to collapse and again they had to move. By the time the wreckage was done falling, Sakura was gone. In her place left only the collar, he had placed on her. Itachi slammed his hand into the rubble next to him.

"Go get her!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura. Use reverse summon. I have several people set up on the other end to catch you. Go!" Tsunade said as she tossed the pinket the scroll.

Sakura caught it and quickly bit her thumb, placing it down she used all her chakra and was soon teleported to an unknown forest. She fell to her knees only to have a set of warm arms help her up. She looked up to see pale silver hair and a mask. Kakashi had caught her. Next to her Tsunade fell to her knees. She then hugged the girl and pulled her up. Kakashi leaving her with her master to stand with the rest of his team

"Sakura has returned to us!" Tsunade shouted as she held the girl up.

She looked around and realized, all her family was here. Naruto stood next to Kakashi practically bouncing. Lee, Tenten, and Neji stood off to the left. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino also stood there. Everyone that had left the village during the war. Sasuke stood in front of them all. He grabbed the girl and hugged her close.

"I will never leave you alone again." He said as the girl broke down in his arms and fell to her knees.

Soon there was more than just him, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade. They were all there for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all people. Check in on your neighbors and your extended family. Bye!


	11. A Big Change

**Hey guys. Another chapter for your reading pleasure. Thank you to all those who have been with me this long. I promise that within the next 3 or 4 chapters we should finally begin our accent into the beginning of the real battle. Please let me know what you guys think. More reviews make for faster chapters. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade took a long time with her physical. Cataloging all her new problems. Eye site problems included. Sakura was so tired. She had spent the last 3 months in a never-ending nightmare and she was finally safe. All she wanted to do was sleep. She would not be allowed to until her concussion was cleared. Finally satisfied that she was as healed up as she could be, she handed Sakura her fabric eye cover and sent her out. She walked out and looked around. The camp was well hidden. It was underground and very warm.

"Sakura!" She heard Naruto shout at her and he came up.

As he stopped close to her Sakura shut her eye tightly and went stone still. Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura…. What's wrong?" Naruto looked worried.

"Naruto. She's been through a lot. She's gonna be a little bit jumpy. Give her some space. Sakura. Please. We have room in our tent. Tsunade just cleared you I assume?" Kakashi said as he pulled Naruto back a few inches.

"I…. I'd like that. Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she began to follow them.

"He is getting things ready for your return. As soon as you got taken in, he immediately went to make space for you. We all figured you would want to be surrounded by family. Sasuke has another tent he can stay in if it's too hard for you. I know he looks a lot like his brother." Sai answered for Kakashi.

"Oh. I…. I don't know."

"You should know it was his plan that we used to bring you back. He spent 7 days without sleep working out the kinks to get you back with us. Almost got caught once or twice setting it all up." Naruto said as he opened the flap to her new home.

Sasuke was still busy arranging everything. Grumbling as apparently things were not quite going his way. As soon as they entered, he looked up. His coal eyes connected with hers and for a minute she was looking at Itachi. Then, it was gone, the look in his eye was not the same as Itachi's. Itachi was cold as Ice, Sasuke's had a warmth under the ice. He walked toward her slowly, looking her up and down. Gaging her reaction to him. Sakura strode forward and punched him right in the face sending him flying.

Kakashi and Naruto immediately sprang into action to hold her back until she ran toward Sasuke and pulled him into a hug.

"That was for leaving me on that bench," Sakura told him as she healed his broken jaw.

Sakura then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"That was for rescuing me. I heard what you did. You are nothing like your brother. "Sakura said as she helped him up.

"Sakura…. What my brother has done to you…. I can never make it right." Sasuke said as he handed her a set of clothes and walked out.

The flap of the tent fell closed and for the first time in a long time, Sakura was alone. She looked around. The tent was divided into 4 parts, each with its flap. She began to take off the clothing that Itachi had supplied her with and pulled the shirt over her head. Her back being covered for the first time in what seemed like years. She pulled on the pants to find them much too big, she would have to make do with the pants she was currently wearing. She pushed her head out from the flap to find her team waiting for her. Sakura walked up and touched Sasuke and Kakashi's shoulder and walked past them.

"Sakura. There is something we need to talk to you about" Tsunade said as she pulled a scroll out from her sleeve.

"Yes, Shisu. What is it?" Sakura said as she stopped in front of her mentor.

"Sasuke found this in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. It pertains to your clan." Tsunade said as she handed it to her.

"What do you mean? There is no clan. I am from a civilian family." Sakura said.

"Kakashi, take her to your teams' tent. She will need privacy for what she is about to discover. I will set everything up if she wants to continue. You know what to explain to her when she asks questions." Tsunade said as she took the time to walk toward him and whispered to him "and what to say when she finds out that he killed her parents."

"I understand Hokage-sama. I will take care of her." Kakashi said as he left the boys there with her and led her to the tent. He pulled up a chair and sat her down.

"Kakashi. What is going on?" Sakura asked him as she held up the scroll.

"Sasuke found that when he was grabbing something for Kabuto one day. He read that and instantly snagged it. He sent it to me two weeks before all this began. We have been in contact the whole time. I am sorry I couldn't tell you…. He was on a mission to infiltrate Orochimaru's organization and then use the experience gained to take out the Akatsuki. He asked about you and Naruto all the time." Kakashi said as he looked toward the ground. "It was decided that your team would grow stronger apart than together. I was not given the option to tell either of you. My job was to make sure you had the emotional support you needed to make it through the hellish training that women put you through. I know you must be angry with me. I…. I am so sorry Sakura. I let you down"

"Kakashi." Sakura said as she placed her hand on his knee, "You did the very best for our team. Sasuke needed to be out of the village to learn, I needed him gone to realize that I was holding the team back and to figure out what I could do to help, and Naruto needed someone to fight for. Sasuke leaving was the push for both us that we needed. And I am sure that it was not any easier on you than it was us. Watching us fight tooth and nail to get stronger against the odds. I appreciate what you did for us. No one could ever have wished for a better sensei. You did well."

He looked at her. Beaten and bruised, mirroring him in a covered eye. The one eye he could see was full of nothing but love for him.

"There is one other thing…"

"He killed my parents."

"How did you…"

"On my way into the hospital that night, I found them. My father was on top of my mother. He had died trying to protect her. I didn't really think about it until now…. 3 months later."

"You seem to be taking it well. What are you not telling me?" Kakashi said as he grabbed his canteen and took a drink.

"I killed Ino."

Kakashi spit out the water he was drinking and started coughing.

"Wh…." cough "what?"

"Itachi made me do it…. As a punishment for not following his orders." Sakura said as she started to tear up.

"Give me one second. I will be right back. I think we need the boys for this." Kakashi said, knowing he was not the greatest with tears, "Naruto! Sasuke. Get your asses in here!"

"What's up Kakashi?" Naruto said as he walked in and saw Sakura crying, "What did you do!"

"It wasn't him. Sasuke, go get Tsunade. I need to confess to her as well. I did kill one of her Shinobi and I need her to level judgment." Sakura said as she hugged Naruto.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi and he gave him the nod. He went and found Tsunade who was talking with Shikamaru.

"What is it Sasuke? Has she made a choice?"

"She is asking for you. She said that she killed one of your shinobi. She wants your judgment." Sasuke told her

"She is talking about Ino," Shikamaru said as he went to leave.

"I see. I will be there shortly. Don't let her open that scroll until I get there." Tsunade said as she left with Shikamaru.

Sasuke headed back and by then Sakura had calmed down and was having a simple conversation with Naruto and Kakashi.

"She said she is on her way. She also said to not open that scroll until she gets here."

About a half an hour later Tsunade came into the tent.

"Shisu… I killed her…. I killed Ino." Sakura said as she walked toward her.

"Sakura. Do me a favor?" Tsunade asked with a very stern look.

"Anything. I owe you my life."

"Take a look outside the tent. Shikamaru already informed me of what happened in the battle at Suna." Tsunade said as she held open the flap. "I have left your punishment to the men from her team. They are waiting outside. They have already chosen as to what to do."

Sakura steeled herself and then walked out. Asuma, Choji, and Shikamaru were standing there in a line. Arms crossed and faces stern.

"I submit myself for your justice," Sakura said as she kneeled down.

"I don't think that will be necessary Sakura," Asuma said as he moved to her and pulled her up from the ground.

"I killed her. I killed my best friend. Your teammate. She is dead." Sakura said as she began to tear up again.

A set of arms encircled the girl and blond hair flew up into her face.

"Forehead. I'm okay." Ino said as she began to wipe the girl's eyes.

"I…. INO? How are you alive? I killed you. My blade went right through your heart. You died in my arms." Sakura said with surprise and pulled the girl close.

"Shikamaru came up with it. It was a long-forgotten jutsu. We knew as soon as he released you onto the battlefield that I would become a target if he found anything you did distastefully. We worked with Shizune and Tsunade to create this jutsu. We actually built it for you. Itachi by now should have found your dead body just outside of the village. The body was donated by a woman who was dying from a disease that could not be cured. She died two days before we extracted you. Her body's makeup and genetics will mirror yours in every way. To include tattoos. When Tsunade did your exam in the village she was cataloging your injuries so we could replicate them. In all intents and purposes, you are dead." Ino explained to her as she and Sakura sank back to the ground.

"That is brilliant. I'm glad you're okay. I am so glad I didn't kill you. God, that was the worst two weeks of my life."

"I know. Let's go. You have a scroll to open." Ino said as she hugged the girl.

"That's right. Everyone is hyping the scroll up. How many people know what is in it?"

Tsunade, Sasuke, and Kakashi held their hands up.

"I see. Let's do this." Sakura said as she opened the scroll and sat down.

"What is this?" Sakura said after a few minutes.

"It's the history of your people. Your clan is as old as both the Hyuga and the Uchiha. They were sealed away for the fear of their power. During the battle between the Senju and the Uchiha, your clan was pulled onto both sides. They were called sirens. They had the ability to manipulate sound and vibrations into doing just about anything. From the research I have been able to do, which by the way is not much as your family has been basically erased from history, you should be able to use the sounds to even change states of matter. There was another scroll that was stored with this one. It contains a way to break the seal placed on your family. After the Senju won the war, they sealed off the powers of your clan. They killed those that had been on the Uchiha's side. Your family has been hidden for generations. There was a law that made it so that no one from your clan could even raise their own children. You are not a Haruno. You were raised by a civilian family that was given a child after your parents had you." Tsunade explained.

"What do you mean I am not a Haruno?" Sakura asked.

"Your clan's name was lost long ago. I can't find it no matter how far back I look. The Haruno's are a civilian family. Your mother was barren and could not have any children. When your birthmother had you, you were taken away from her and given to them. Your real parents were never able to raise you due to an archaic system of fear. We are trying to track them down though." Kakashi intervened.

"I…. see. And this scroll here, it actually tells me how to use this new power?"

"Yes. Only if you want it. For us to remove the seal on you it is very painful and takes a great toll on you. It's your choice." Tsunade said.

"Do it."

"Sakura. Don't you want to think this over?" Kakashi said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am going to use this power to bring Itachi to his knees before me. I will make him rue the day he took Konoha over. He will pay." Sakura's hardened voice rang out.

"Sakura. You of all people know that revenge is not a good road to go down." Sasuke said as he knelt and looked her in the eye.

"Sasuke. You weren't there. You weren't there when he raped me. When he stole my eye. When he made me kill my best friend? When he had me marked up in such a way that I will never be able to get rid of. You weren't there. I am a different person than I was when you left, and even more different than I was the last time we saw each other. I need this. More than you ever did." Sakura told him.

As she was speaking, she watched as his eyes went wide, wider, and wider still. Taking in everything she was saying. Her experiences with his brother. She watched as he processed everything and his arm fell from her shoulder. Kakashi had not known this fact either and his face lowered to the floor upon knowing that he had been too late to save her. Naruto was in the same boat as Kakashi.

"He…. He raped you?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yes. He did. He held me down and had his way. It was a punishment for not obeying him." Sakura said as she looked off to the side.

Suddenly his arms were around her.

"I'm so sorry I was too late to save you. I can't forgive myself for what he did to you. God Sakura…. I…." he whispered into her ear.

"It's not your fault. It's not your job to protect me. I used to be able to protect myself." Sakura said as she hugged him.

"Still. I should never have left you. It was always my biggest regret."

"You regretting something? I highly doubt it." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Sakura. You should listen to him. He has done quite a bit of change since he left. Kabuto made him help with some of the experiments." Kakashi stepped forward.

Sakura pushed past them both and looked at Tsunade.

"Do it."

"We will get set up and break the seal tomorrow. For now, get some food and get some sleep. I am sure your team wants to spend some time with you." Tsunade said as she left, taking Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino with her.

"Food sounds amazing. Where do we get some?" Sakura asked.

"Mess hall. Come on, we will take you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura. This is going to be your room. Sasuke and Naruto will be sharing, Sai and I will have our own." Kakashi said as he sat on his cot.

"I don't mind sharing. You shouldn't have to." Sakura said as she sat on the bed next to him.

"You really don't want to. Naruto sprawls, Sai snores, and Sasuke is 1000 degrees despite his icy demeanor. It's easier to have the boys share and you get your own. I'm sure you're looking forward to it anyway. Getting some uninterrupted sleep. I will keep the boys away for a little while so you can get to sleep." Kakashi said as he left her alone.

Sakura looked around and smiled. Naruto had his clothes strewn around the floor of his cubby like normal, Sasuke's was meticulous, Sai had a small set of paints stacked in the corner of his. Kakashi had dog hair everywhere. She sat down on Sasuke's bed and relaxed. For the first time in quite a while that she was left alone with her thoughts. She thought about everything that had happened to her in the past few months. What Itachi had done to her…. was brutal, but she had lived through it. She had survived, and in doing so, she had grown stronger. She would grow stronger still, she would take him down.

"Sakura. Are you awake?" Sasuke said as he walked into the tent.

"Yeah. I can't sleep." She replied.

"You're in my room. Why are you here? I figured with the…. family resemblance you wouldn't want to really be near anything of mine." Sasuke said as he picked at his shirt.

"What happened to you?" Sakura said avoiding his question.

"Naruto spilled his drink all over me. Dobe won't drink water like everyone else. It's sticky and full of sugar. Somehow this piece dried and it's stuck to me." Sasuke groaned.

"Here. Let me help." Sasuke laughed lightly as she used some water to rewet the shirt, fixing Sasuke's problem.

"Thanks. I just need to get another. Do you mind?"

"No. Go ahead," Sakura said as she went to the main part of the tent.

Sasuke grabbed a piece of folded fabric and placed it on his bed. It was then that Sakura realized that she was wearing one of his shirts.

"You lent me your clothes."

"Naruto's things are all nasty as he does not do laundry when he should. Sai, his clothing is just…. short. We figured you didn't want to show off that much skin. Kakashi's things are even bigger than mine so I won by default. I hope that's okay." Sasuke said as he slipped his shirt off.

"No, it's comfortable. Not too big." Sakura smiled at him, "Sasuke. I know you aren't your brother. You don't need to apologize for him. He will get his soon enough. You are different than him."

"He is my family, even if I wish he weren't. He killed everyone else. When I heard he had you, it was that massacre all over again. I know I spent my childhood being an asshole to everyone, but there has been a lot that has changed for me. I want you to know that I am not the same as I once was. I've seen a light that I will never lose sight of again."

"That's why I Iove you Sasuke. Your always able to adapt." Sakura said as she yawned and sat in the chair at the table.

"You need to sleep."

"I…I can't."

"Why? What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the other chair.

"I'm having nightmares every night. They get worse and worse." Sakura admitted.

"What about?" Sasuke asked her.

"Everything. The war, Itachi, Naruto dying in my arms, Kakashi telling me I'm worthless…you. It all blends together." She said as she looked down.

Sasuke stiffened and looked at her.

"Sakura. Tell me what you need."

"I don't know. I just…. I don't want to be alone."

"I'll go get Naruto," Sasuke said as he stood up to leave.

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she grabbed the hem of his shirt, "I know you don't care for me, but please, stay"

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she shook. He was looking over her head to see Kakashi had poked his head into the tent to check on them. He locked eyes with the man and nodded, tightening his hold on her shaking shoulders. Kakashi soon disappeared, leaving the two alone. Sasuke held her until her sobs stopped and his new dry shirt was soaked through with the woman's tears. At some point, she fell asleep in his arms. Sasuke picked her up and placed her in his bed. She was still clutching onto his shirt with all her might so he laid next to her and listened to her breathing. He then joined her in sleep, her head resting lightly on his chest.

Mid-way through the night, all the men in the tent were wide awake. Jumping with Kunai in hand. Sakura was screaming in her sleep and thrashing around. After socking Sasuke in the jaw, he flashed to holding her arms above her head and straddling her. He shook her awake quickly and watched as her emerald eyes flew open in a panic, and she started sobbing.

"Your alive."

"What did my brother do to you?"


	12. Sleep

Hi Guys. I know it has been a while and I apologize for the very short chapter. I had life get in the way as I got married 2 weeks ago and all of my energy was built to making it go off without a hitch. Please read on and enjoy what I was able to put together. I figured a short chapter was better than no chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked at Tsunade as she finished getting the ritual together. There had been a lot that had gone into it. Blood taken from Sakura had been mixed with several chemicals as well as Tsunade's blood and written with unsealing kanji all over her body. Sakura sat in the middle of a circle of kanji made with the mix and looked at her teacher. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were all in the room as well as Shizune who was on medical standby.

"Sakura. You know this could potentially kill you right?" Tsunade said as she set up the very last piece of the ritual and looked at her.

"Do it anyway. If I die then I die." Sakura replied as she looked her dead in the eye.

"Shizune, give her the shot. We begin now." Tsunade ordered as she began her hand signs.

**12 hours later**

Sakura lay in a pool of her blood that had leaked out of her body as they had unsealed her bloodline. It had taken them 12 hours to undo the seal, but it was worth it. As the seal was finally undone, Sakura's bloodline had radiated out from her. Small cracks in the ground had formed as well as the air turned to ice. The sound that had come from her had been defining.

"Kakashi. Let her get some rest. I will send Shizune along in a few hours to clean her up. Sasuke, make sure there is food and water for her when she wakes. For now, we will wait for her." Tsunade said as she left the tent.

Kakashi picked up the now unconscious woman and laid her on the cot she was sharing with Sasuke and began to cover her in blankets. He sat at the table and watched the world around him. His students had all changed so much. Sasuke had changed from the cold, overbearing personality he had been as a child to a caring person who still had some trouble getting social ques. Not as much as Sai had in the beginning, but still some. Sai had changed to someone that had learned what emotions were as well as how to express himself to others around him. He had even started dating the little Yamanaka girl that Sakura was so fond of. That was the biggest surprise to Kakashi. Naruto had changed from the number one knucklehead ninja who always ran in headfirst and thought later, to a ninja who was now a little less that and he always spent a great deal of time thinking. There were days when he, Tsunade, and Shikamaru would spend several hours together going over different battle plans, and the ways to combat them.

Sakura had been the biggest change of them all. When she was a genin, he had spent so little time with her. Taught her almost nothing at all. Yet, she was the strongest of them all. She had grown under the Hokage's tutelage. Both as a woman and as a ninja. She was just as feared though the land as her team made. More so, she was half a god and half a devil. She could kill you with one punch and take away all breath or she could breathe you back to life. Yet, she had changed the most in the time no one had been around her. Itachi had unlocked something that Sakura had hidden away long ago. She had been pushing her anger and dissent down for years. Putting on a happy smile for those around her to help them out. Itachi had taken this girl who had at least some semblance of happiness and had twisted her. She was now a revenge-driven woman. She even knew that this would not work out well from watching Sasuke.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there but was soon startled from his musings when Shizune came in with new clothes and a long strip of cloth.

"Kakashi, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. I am pretty sure that Sakura does not wanna be seen naked by her sensei." Shizune said as she held up a bucket of steaming water and a rag.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go wrangle the other three. They are probably are going insane and driving everyone else insane too." Kakashi said as he left.

**-3 days later-**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Emerald met onyx as she realized that Sasuke had taken a seat to sit next to her as she was asleep.

"Sasuke." She said as began to sit up.

"I'm here. You've been out for a few days. Shizune said not to sit up too quickly when you woke up." He said as he used his arms to slow the girl down.

"I know. Head rush and I could get brain damage. I know. I am a medic you know. I spent my life healing people." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Yes, we do know. Until you are back on your feet, we will be the medics for you. Then we can see what you can do. Tsunade said 2 weeks bed rest until your healed up. We intend to make you follow that. Now, I have soup for you to eat." Sasuke helped her into a sitting position.

"For the love of God. Stop babying me Sasuke. I am not some china doll who is going to break at the slightest of winds. I am a hell of a woman and one of the strongest ninjas in our village. I can handle myself." Sakura said as she shoved him away from her.

"And like every ninja, thinks you are invincible. Medics make the worst patients." Shizune said as she came in with a pile of clothing.

"What is that?" Sakura asked as she took the soup that Sasuke offered her.

"Clothes for you. Unfortunately, your place burned to the ground and nothing could be salvaged." Shizune said as she put the pile on the bed, "pick out what fits and bring the rest back to me. We have a stockpile of clothes that we are trying to get out to everyone."

"Is this Ino's top?" Sakura pulled out a very short purple top.

"It's from her family's home that is 2 hours out of the village gates. They had a stockpile of things there they gave to us to help. Ino wasn't happy but she had way too many clothes to keep to herself. It's a little scarce getting things with the war going on. We have more refugees every day. Sand should be here anyway. What is left of it anyway." Shizune said as she helped pick through undergarments.

"I see. Well, it's a good thing we had some resources. And that Ino likes to shop." Sakura smiled.

"How are you still okay?" She asked as she pulled the curtain that had been put in for privacy.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as she began changing out of Sasuke's clothes.

"After everything that has happened to you? How are you still okay? You're still the same person."

"Not true. I have changed more than I ever have before. I'm not okay, but when I put that bastard's head on a spike I will be. The will of the fire has never been stronger in me and I will take him down. I will do it with my team, my way. No one will stand in my way. When will I be cleared to start training as a siren?" Sakura asked the brunette.

"You can start anytime since it is voice and chakra biased. I would wait until there is no one else around though. When the seal broke you busted 7 sets of eardrums, Tsunade, Kakashi, and mine included. Though yours were surprisingly intact." Shizune said as she handed Sakura the clothes that fit her and grabbed the remainder and started to leave.

"Shizune. What happened on the outside? Itachi kept me locked up and put away. What did I miss?"

"Ask Kakashi. He was on the front lines far more often than I was. All I can tell you is that before Konoha fell, they went after key players in the village. You were not the only one they kept locked up. Tsunade was taken and held too, though she knew it would happen and quickly nominated Kakashi to take over until she got back. Why were you taken? We could never figure that out. You're a top tier medic, yes, but you're not someone who can be used politically." Shizune answered as best she could.

"I see. I was taken because I would be able to be used to keep the big players in line. Apparently, that did not work as well as he had planned. "Sakura smiled and got up.

"No. You are still on bed rest. Get back in that bed before I send someone in there to make you."

"Shizune. I am fine. I do not need to be on bed rest. I need to be helping out at the camp. I am sure there are injured that need healing or even training I can do." Sakura said as she continued to get up.

"Sasuke. You are on Sakura duty. She gets up out of that bed, you get in trouble." Shizune shouted as she left.

"Sasuke, I do not need a baby sitter." Sakura pouted as he walked into the tent and sat down.

"You obviously do. She picked me because I won't deal with the bull shit your spouting out. You won't stay in bed and need someone to make you. Here I am. Go to sleep." Sasuke said as he pulled out a book and started reading.

"Sasuke. You know I can't go to sleep… You know what's waiting there for me." Sakura said as she sat on the bed frame.

"What do you need to sleep? I can see if Tsunade has anything to make you sleep." Sasuke said as he stood.

"Sasuke. That medicine needs to be used on those who need it. Just because I have nightmares while sleeping is not a need. Have Kakashi knock me out with his sharingon. He can control the dreams then." Sakura said.

"I can do that just as well. Kakashi is busy giving Tsunade a rundown of everything while she was gone. It's gonna be a while. Do you want me to take care of it?" Sasuke looked at her with concern and stood.

"Fine. Just do it. I know I need to sleep to get my chakra pools where they need to be." Sakura told him as she laid back in bed.

"I'll use a henge so I don't look so much like me." Sasuke said as he formed his signs and his black hair turns red.

"You always seem to know what will set me off. How?" Sakura asked as she watched the rest of his facial features morph.

"It's not hard. I look very similar to my brother, who did all of this to you. I want to make it better as much as I am able. Do I look okay?" Sasuke said as his voice changed several octaves higher, closer to Naruto's range.

Looking at her, Sasuke was a few inches shorter. His ebony black chick ass hair was shorter and red. His eyes were a striking blue color and his voice had finished changing. All in all, he looked like a very different person.

"You look interesting…. is that Garra's hair and eyes?" Sakura asked.

"I thought it would be just about the furthest thing from…. well me. I'm glad it worked. Let's get you to sleep." Sasuke's new voice said as he pulled Sakura's chin up to look into his eyes.

He could see that the color in her eyes was changing. Dull hue no longer there and a bright green beginning to show through. He activated his sharingon and watched as her eyes fell closed. He grabbed her as she sagged and laid her in the bed. He let his henge go and left her to sleep. Dreaming of lunches with Ino and shopping for a party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all folks. I know its short and not much happened, but I promise I will work fast and get you out another chapter soon. Stay safe!


End file.
